La Mujer De Ojos Perlados (1)
by DarkRock
Summary: Un Naruto pelinegro aparece desde una grieta dimensional en la linea alterna de 'The Last' con un solo objetivo en mente. Buscar a Hinata Hyūga para hacerla suya, pero en su largo camino muchas personas se interpondrán en su objetivo, Aunque el mas problemático de todos es su otro yo que hará lo imposible para detenerlo. ¿DarkNarutoxHinata? o ¿NarutoxHinata? Resumen completo dentro
1. Capitulo 1: La Llegada

**Resumen:** **Un Naruto de cabello negro y ojos del mismo color aparece desde una grieta dimensional en la linea tiempo de 'The Last' con un solo objetivo en mente: Buscar a Hinata Hyūga para hacerla su compañera, pero en su corto camino muchas personas se interpondrán en su objetivo, Aunque el mas problemático de todos es su otro yo de cabello rubio que hará lo imposible para detenerlo de sus planes.**

* * *

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

La Mujer De Ojos Perlados

Capítulo 1: La Llegada Y Cambios Inesperados

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan/KameHameHa"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista Desconocido* [Lugar: Luna, Hora: Desconocida.]**

Una grieta dimensional de espacio y tiempo se abrió en la superficie de la luna, y de ella lentamente salió una silueta de un sujeto, observando detenidamente el lugar en donde había terminado, para luego cerrar sus ojos por un tiempo. La persona aterrizo con gracia sobre la superficie de la luna con sus ojos todavía cerrados, sintiendo la energía de las personas de la tierra y cuando los abrió estos eran ojos oscuros mirando con una mirada feliz al ver que había llegado a su destino. La persona era un hombre joven bastante alto **(1,80m),** que parecía tener alrededor de **17** años. Tiene un tono de piel ligeramente pálida, no lo suficientemente como para parecer enfermo, ya que tiene un tono de luz saludable en ella. Tiene el cabello negro oscuro de punta, que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, además de eso en cada mejilla tiene **3** marcas de bigotes. Llevaba puesto un **Gi** de combate gris oscuro, con una camiseta negra de mangas largas y guantes de combate de color negro. Pantalones anchos gris oscuros y botas de combate negras. Alrededor de su cintura había una cinta roja. Además de eso en su oreja derecha lleva puesto un pendiente **Pothala** de color negro. El sujeto sonrió con alegría al observar la tierra de los **Ninjas,** ya que su objetivo de encontrar a **Hinata** cada vez estaba más cerca de su alcance **…** **(Pausa)** Pero su sonrisa se borró de su cara al sentir una presencia desconocida acercarse a su posición.

Dándose la vuelta se encontró con un hombre joven de piel pálida un poco más alto que el **(1,84m),** cabello blanco desgreñado y al parecer no tiene ojos, por lo que es completamente ciego. Porta un kimono blanco ceremonial de cuello alto con una faja amarilla atada sobre su hombro derecho y un fajín negro alrededor de la cintura, en la parte posterior de kimono se encuentra el símbolo del **Clan Ōtsutsuki.** Debajo de su túnica lleva un traje de batalla color negro sin dedos, así como las típicas sandalias shinobi. Además, tiene el diseño de seis magatamas tatuadas en su clavícula, asemejándose al collar utilizado por **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki**. El primero en hablar fue el peliblanco que frunció el ceño al sentir la extraña energía que emanaba el sujeto desconocido.

 **Toneri** : **"¿** Qué haces en la luna, humano **?"** Pregunto muy confiado de que podía contra el intruso que invadió su casa, pero hacia lo imposible para no caer sobre una rodilla porque la presencia del intruso es muy pesada para él. Aunque el último de la rama secundaria del **Clan Ōtsutsuki** , nunca se esperó que el sujeto desconocido lo atacara de improviso **…** **(Mueca de dolor)** Mirando hacia abajo sintió que tiene dos receptores de **Chakra** clavados en su abdomen. **"¿** Q-Que **?"** Susurro agarrando los receptores, pero por más fuerza que hiciera estos no salían de su cuerpo, ya que bloquearon su red de **Chakra**.

 **¿?** : **"** Es inútil resistirse mortal **…"** Comento con una sonrisa burlona, empezando a caminar lentamente hacia **Toneri** que maldecía en voz baja por confiarse tanto frente a un enemigo muy peligroso. Cuando el pelinegro llego frente a **Toneri** que le devolvió la mirada, pero este al ser ciego solamente sintió su energía frente suyo... El sujeto desconocido apretó su puño derecho. **"** Nunca me digas humano **."** Dijo con una mueca de asco, dándole un fuerte puñetazo en la cara a **Toneri** que lo dejo fuera de combate al instante cayendo al suelo completamente inconsciente, el desconocido se lo quedo mirando por unos segundos hasta que se lo ocurrió una gran idea. **"** Sera mejor que lo deje con vida, tal vez me sirva en mis planes **."** Pensó seriamente en utilizarlo como una marioneta. Asintiendo para sí mismo decidió hacer esto último, por lo que se agacho al nivel del inconsciente **Toneri** , poniendo su mano derecha en la frente de este. **"Kotoamatsukami [Dioses Celestiales Distinguidos]…"** Susurro en voz baja, poniendo bajo un **Genjutsu** definitivo al último **Ōtsutsuki** de la rama secundaria convirtiéndolo en su marioneta. **"** Levántate **Toneri."** Ordeno al cuerpo inconsciente que estaba todavía tirado en el suelo, esto produjo que de un salto el cuerpo de **Toneri** se pusiera de pie una vez más esperando una orden del sujeto. **"** Necesito que actúes de señuelo y distraigas a un par de **Ninjas** del **Clan Hyūga,** si quieres puedes seguir con ese plan de destruir la tierra para cubrir algunas sospechas que aparezcan en un futuro cercano **."** Dijo al **Ōtsutsuki** que miro con sus cuencas vacías a su amo. El pelinegro no noto esto porque estaba de espaldas a **Toneri**.

 **Toneri** : **"** Entendido **Naruto** - **sama."** Contesto con una expresión en blanco, casi robótica. El identificado como **Naruto** hizo una mueca al escuchar que **Toneri** lo llamara por su verdadero nombre.

 **Naruto** : **"Toneri… [El Ōtsutsuki tuvo un leve estremecimiento al escuchar que su amo estaba molesto.]** Prefiero que me digas **Kitsune** - **sama** y no me llames por mi verdadero nombre **."** Recordó con una sonrisa falsa a su marioneta, que a pesar de no tener ojos no hacía falta saber de qué su amo estaba sonriéndole.

 **Toneri** : **"¡** Hai, **Kitsune** - **sama!"** Respondió en voz alta, despareciendo en un borrón de velocidad para empezar

 **Naruto** : **"** Solo espera un poco más **Hina** - **chan** , muy pronto estaré a tu lado **."** Dijo en voz baja, poniéndose una máscara de color negro con forma de espiral y dos orificios para sus ojos, junto a una capa negra con capucha, ya que quería ocultar su identidad temporalmente de personas que podrían arruinar su plan. Para que luego empezara a mirar fijamente a la tierra durante unos segundos, hasta que de pronto despego a toda velocidad hacia dicho planeta con el objetivo de encontrar a **Hinata**.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Hiashi* [Lugar: Afueras De Konoha No Sato, Hora: 02:00 a.m.]**

La luna llena brillaba intensamente esa noche en particular. **Toneri** miro con una expresión en blanco hacia los tres **Ninjas** de **Konoha** desde su posición que era una roca en forma de ojo que permitía ver a la luna. Estos resultaron ser el líder del **Clan** **Hyūga** , **Hiashi** **Hyūga** y sus dos guardaespaldas que les devolvieron la mirada a los invasores, preparados para una inminente pelea contra el tipo ciego.

 **Toneri** : **"** Bueno ahora debo seguir lo que me ordeno **Kitsune** - **sama."** Pensó con una expresión en blanco, para luego cambiarla a una sonrisa porque tendría que usar su antigua personalidad, y finalmente decidió empezar a hablar con el líder del **Clan** **Hyūga**. **"** Este es un Decreto Divino. Un Decreto Divino sobre el **Clan** **Hyūga.** Te lo preguntare una vez más **… (Pausa)** Respóndeme **Hyūga Hiashi.** La respuesta decidirá el futuro de tu Clan **."** Recordó con suma tranquilidad, y sus brazos al costado de su cuerpo. Mientras que **Hiashi** y sus guardias miraban seriamente al sujeto desconocido, hasta que finalmente decidió hablar.

 **Hiashi** : **"** Los **Hyūga… [El líder salto en el aire para darle un golpe certero con el puño suave al tipo desconocido.] ¡** Responden esto **!"** Grito llevando su mano derecha hacia el frente con el objetivo de golpear al peliblanco con su palma. Pero algo de improviso paso.

 **Toneri** : **"** Estúpido **."** Dijo con una sonrisa burlona desapareciendo de su lugar como si fuera un fantasma demostrando que su verdadero cuerpo no estaba en ese lugar. Esto produjo que el líder del Clan **Hyūga** traspasara el cuerpo de **Toneri,** pero se detuvo a tiempo de seguir de largo **…** Sorprendido miro a su alrededor tratando de buscarlo con su mirada, pero de repente fue sorprendido por las inesperadas apariciones de unos sujetos **(Marionetas de Toneri)** con vendas cubriendo sus rostros. Dichos sujetos se elevaron sobre **Hiashi,** para que luego ellos rápidamente descendieran a toda velocidad sobre el líder **Hyūga,** este miro sorprendido el giro de acontecimientos, pero de igual manera hizo una pose de pelea preparándose para luchar contra esos sujetos, aunque de pronto delante suyo aparecieron sus dos guardaespaldas que estaban listos para pelear y defender a su líder, por lo que **Hiashi** salto hacia atrás dejando a sus dos guardaespaldas luchar contra las marionetas de **Toneri**. Ambos **Hyūga** lucharon contra esos sujetos sin alma, pero cuando uno de los guardaespaldas le doblo el brazo a uno de esos sujetos escuchándose un ruido horrible cuando el brazo quedo en un nivel extraño demostrando de que ya no le serviría más, pero la marioneta sin inmutarse por la acción del **Hyūga** movió su brazo roto hacia un lado, mientras que con el otro formo una esfera de **Chakra** lanzándosela en el rostro del guardaespaldas, matándolo en el acto **...** Algo similar paso con el otro **Hyūga** , solo que había sido inmovilizado por la espalda por otra marioneta mientras que otra formaba una esfera de **Chakra** para luego estamparla contra el pecho del guardaespaldas dejándolo al borde de la muerte. Mientras tanto **Hiashi** escapo con intenciones de ir a la aldea para avisarle al **Hokage** de que había un desconocido junto a sus marionetas que tenían intensiones no buenas contra el mundo. Pero lamentablemente no llego muy lejos porque de repente todas las marionetas se tiraron encima del líder **Hyūga** inmovilizándolo en el suelo, aunque este para sacárselos de encima uso el **Hakkeshō Kaiten** [Ocho Trigramas Palma de Retorno al Cielo] enviando a todas las marionetas a volar en diferentes direcciones dejándolos fuera de combate temporalmente, mientras que el líder de las marionetas al ver esto decidió usar una esfera de **Chakra** en la palma de su mano derecha para luego lanzarla hacia **Hiashi** esto lo tomo por sorpresa, pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo para esquivarla por lo que recibió de frente dicho ataque, el cual exploto dejando una cortina o nube de humo y fuego en el lugar, aunque rápidamente el líder **Hyūga** salió de un salto del humo con una mueca de dolor en su cara, mientras agarra con su brazo izquierdo el derecho ya que su brazo derecho está herido producto del ataque anterior. Mirando hacia atrás vio que estaba siendo perseguido por las marionetas junto a su líder, los cuales les lanzaban esferas de **Chakra** que por suerte **Hiashi** las esquivaba. Hasta que de pronto visualizo una cueva en donde podía perderlos hasta que pudiera pensar en la forma de ir a la aldea, por lo que decidió entrar rápidamente en dicho lugar esquivando por poco los ataques de energía de las marionetas. El líder de las marionetas miro fijamente en donde el **Hyūga** había entrado, por lo que sin inmutarse creo una esfera de **Chakra** con sus dos manos haciéndola más grande de lo normal, para luego lanzarla con todas sus fuerzas dentro de la cueva produciendo que esta impactara contra el techo de la caverna. **Hiashi** miro sorprendido cuando escucho el sonido de la explosión para que luego una parte del techo de la cueva se desmoronara sobre él, intento moverse del lugar, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápido por lo que la mayoría de las rocas cayeron sobre. El líder de las marionetas se quedó mirando durante unos segundos esto, para que luego se diera la vuelta yéndose del lugar junto a sus compañeros.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Naruto* [Lugar: Academia Ninja De Konoha, Hora: 12:21 a.m.]**

Un grupo de niños miraba con asombro y felicidad como el gran héroe de la **Cuarta Gran Guerra** Ninja se había tomado su valioso tiempo para darles una clase de defensa personal enseñándoles algunos movimientos para ellos.

 **Naruto** : **"** Bueno, presten atención **.** Voy a mostrarles algunos movimientos. **"** Dijo seriamente, para luego llevar su puño derecho hacia el frente como si quisiera golpear a alguien, para luego cubrirse con sus puños y a la vez giro sobre su pierna izquierda usando su pierna derecha barriendo el aire, mientras volvía apoyarla en el suelo teniendo su mano derecha a la altura de su cadera formando un puño y su izquierda delante de su cara también formando un puño. Pero el **Uzumaki** fue interrumpido junto a los estudiantes de la academia por los gritos de las estudiantes femeninas.

 **Estudiantes Femeninas** : **"¡Naruto** - **senpai!"** Gritaron y saludaron con emoción la mayoría de las chicas de la academia **Ninja**. **Naruto** hizo una mueca extraña en su cara al presenciar esto, ya que estaba algo cansando de ser acosado por sus Fan Girls. Mientras que desde cierta distancia el equipo **10** observaba al **Uzumaki** con una sonrisa en sus rostros.

 **Ino** : **"** Nunca me imaginé que se volvería tan popular **."** Comento con una sonrisa observando al héroe que salvo el mundo de la progenitora de **Chakra** , **Kaguya Ōtsutsuki.** En el fondo ella pensaba que debería haberlo tratado diferente a **Naruto** cuando ambos eran niños. Aunque fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando **Chōji** hablo.

 **Chōji** : **"¿** Filete **?"** Pregunto con la boca llena de papitas fritas, mirando a su compañera de equipo con ilusión pensando de irían a comer al restaurante de su familia.

 **Ino** : **"** Popular, ósea con las chicas **."** Aclaro lo que había dicho, ya que **Chōji** lo había entendido mal. Mientras que el **Akimichi** se encogió de hombros siguiendo comiendo sus papitas. Todo esto fue escuchado por **Shikamaru** que estaba con sus manos en sus bolsillos, hasta que decidió decir algo.

 **Shikamaru** : **"** Es el resultado de su esfuerzo durante la guerra de hace dos años **… [Observando como su amigo le enseñaba a defenderse a los nuevos estudiantes de la academia Ninja.]** Se convirtió en el héroe de la aldea **."** Dijo con una leve sonrisa, aunque de pronto su mirada se desvió hacia una persona encapuchada y de capa negra, el cual estaba de espaldas observando al rubio con una expresión en blanco bajo su capucha, el cual les estaba enseñando movimientos de defensa y ataque a los nuevos estudiantes de la academia **Ninja**. Tanto **Ino** como **Chōji** miraron hacia donde estaba observando su compañero de equipo y se encontraron a dicha persona encapuchada, pero cuando **Shikamaru** estaba por decirle algo al sujeto extraño este se dio la vuelta en la dirección contraria a la suya empezando a caminar lentamente alejándose de ellos. **"** Eso fue muy extraño **…"** Opino con el ceño fruncido siguiendo con su mirada al sujeto, pero luego se dio la vuelta para mirar a sus dos compañeros. Aunque **Ino** fue la que dio su opinión al respecto.

 **Ino** : **"** Ni que lo digas, su presencia se siente como **… (Pausa)** Familiar y oscura a la vez **."** Comento con una expresión confusa al recordar cuando sintió la presencia de ese extraño sujeto. **[Nota Del Autor: "Ino es una Kunoichi tipo Sensor, pero no están buena como Fū Yamanaka.]** Mientras que **Chōji** seguía comiendo sus papas, ya que no le interesaba tanto como sus compañeros ese extraño sujeto **…** Pero decidió decir algo al respecto.

 **Chōji** : **"¿** Entonces qué hacemos **?** **¿** Lo seguíamos o lo reportamos al **Hokage?"** Pregunto con la boca llena de su comida chatarra. **Shikamaru** lo pensó durante unos segundos de que debería hacer como líder y cerebro del equipo **10**. **Ino** miro al joven con peinado en forma de piña esperando ordenes de este.

 **Shikamaru** : **"** No **."** Respondió con seriedad. Tanto **Ino** como **Chōji** miraron algo sorprendidos por las palabras del **Nara** , pero no pudieron preguntar por qué ya que este siguió hablando. **"… (Encogiéndose de hombros.)** Es una pérdida de tiempo, solo debe ser algún extranjero que vino de viaje a la aldea **… [Mirando de reojo a sus compañeros de equipo.]** Mejor vamos a comer algo al restaurante de **Chōji."** Dijo con una leve sonrisa en sus labios. A **Chōji** se le ilumino la mirada al escuchar que su amigo quería comer algo en el restaurante de su familia, por lo que en una abrir y cerrar de ojos el **Akimichi** apareció al lado de **Shikamaru**. **Ino** dudo por un instante en ir con sus compañeros, pero dando un suspiro le dio una última mirada por donde se había ido el encapuchado, luego se dio la vuelta decidiendo seguir a sus amigos, los tres siguieron su camino hacia el restaurante familiar de **Chōji.**

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista Del Encapuchado* [Lugar: Callejón Sin Salida, Hora: Mismo Tiempo.]**

El encapuchado con capa negra entro a un callejón cercano y rápidamente golpeo con su puño derecho una pared metálica cercana provocando que esta se abollara por la fuerza de su golpe, pero esto provoco que un civil se asomara por la ventana de arriba totalmente enojado.

 **Civil** : **"¡** Maldito mocoso mira lo que les has hecho a mi casa **!"** Grito con ira, mientras señalaba la pared metálica de su casa. El encapuchado levanto la mirada con una expresión en blanco.

 **Encapuchado** : **"** Cállese viejo **."** Dijo con la misma expresión bajo su máscara, el civil estaba a punto de explotar en cólera **… (Pausa)** Pero mirándolo fijamente por unos segundos se dio cuenta de su error ya que el encapuchado podría ser un **Ninja Renegado** o peor un sicario, estuvo a punto de pedir a ayuda a gritos, pero rápidamente el enmascarado activo un **Genjutsu** en el viejo molesto. **"Kotoamatsukami."** Susurro en voz baja, mientras miraba a los ojos del civil. Esto provocó que el viejo quedara petrificado en su lugar esperando las ordenes de su nuevo amo. **"** Tuércete el cuello humano **."** Ordeno con una mirada aburrida bajo su máscara.

 **Civil** : **"** Hai **Kitsune** - **sama."** Obedeció llevándose ambas manos a su cabeza para que luego con fuerza torciera su cuello en un ángulo extraño que lo mato al instante, provocando que su cuerpo cayera fríamente al piso de su casa, sin vida. Mientras que el encapuchado cayó sobre una rodilla, llevándose ambas manos a su cara sacándose la máscara rápidamente tirándola a su lado derecho, para que seguidamente se agarrara ambos ojos en el dolor. Las marcas de bigotes en sus mejillas lo delataron de quien se trataba.

 **Naruto** : **"… (Pausa)** Sera mejor si no uso el **Kotoamatsukami** dos veces en un día **…"** Pensó con una mueca de dolor en su rostro. **"** Pero tengo que utilizar todo lo que tengo si quiero cumplir mi objetivo **."** Murmuro con una sonrisa al pensar en **Hinata** , para que seguidamente se sacara las manos de sus ojos empezando a mirar el cielo durante unos segundos, pero luego desvió su mirada hacia el abollón que le hizo a la pared metálica **…** Subiendo la mirada vio el cadáver del viejo en la ventana, por lo que suspiro con frustración. **"** Sera mejor que me vaya de este lugar **."** Dijo para sí mismo agarrando su máscara en espiral que estaba en el suelo poniéndosela en su cara y seguidamente se levantó de su posición empezando a caminar fuera del callejón como si nada malo hubiera pasado con un destino desconocido.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Hinata* [Lugar: Tiendas, Hora: 18:48 p.m.]**

Había un cartel sobre las tiendas que decía **"Festival De Rinne"** y dichas tiendas vendían cosas respectos a ese día espacial que festejaban los **Civiles** y **Ninjas** en **Konoha**. **Hinata** salió de una tienda con una sonrisa en su rostro, ya que había conseguido más ovillos de lana para seguir tejiendo la bufanda de su interés amoroso.

 **Civil** : **"** Muchísimas gracias **."** Agradeció la dueña de la tienda a su clienta favorita, ya que ella había venido a comprar muy seguido durante este año ovillos de lana para tejer una bufanda para el héroe de la **Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja**. **Hinata** siguió su camino hacia su casa sosteniendo con una expresión feliz la bolsa de papel en que lleva los ovillos de lana. Aunque de pronto ella desvió su mirada en una esquina donde había un sujeto misterioso que la miraba fijamente, ella al no poder ver su rostro porque la persona misteriosa estaba usando una máscara, decidió usar su **Byakugan,** pero un civil cualquiera choco sin querer con ella provocando que se desconcentrara y cuando enfoco rápidamente su mirada con su **Dōjutsu** activo el enmascarado desconocido había desaparecido, trato de buscarlo con su **Byakugan** por toda la zona pero al parecer esta persona misteriosa se había ido sin dejar rastro alguno.

 **Hinata** : **"…(Pensativa)** Que raro juro que sentí la presencia de alguien conocido **… (Sacudiendo su cabeza)** Debe ser mi imaginación **…** Ahora solo debo llegar rápido a mi casa para terminar la bufanda que estoy tejiendo para **Naruto** - **kun…"** Pensó con sus mejillas levemente sonrojadas, empezando a caminar nuevamente hacia su casa. Ella al estar perdida en sus pensamientos no noto que el mismo sujeto misterioso la observaba desde el techo de una tienda cercana a la joven **Hyūga**.

 **Naruto** : **"Hina** - **chan…"** Susurro con una expresión feliz y embobada bajo su máscara al ver que encontró a su **Hinata** , por lo que decidió seguirla en silencio y muy atento por si algo llegara a pasar **… (Pausa)** Solo esperaba que ella no lo rechazara.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Naruto Uzumaki* [Lugar: Ichiraku Ramen, Hora: 18:50 p.m.]**

 **Naruto** y un grupo de estudiantes de la academia **Ninja** habían decidido comer en la famosa tienda donde su héroe venía a comer casi todos los días, además de ellos también estaba **Kiba** junto a su perro **Akamaru** y **Shino** , los cuales comían tranquilamente su comida disfrutándola mucho.

 **Naruto** : **"** Bueno, vamos a comer **."** Dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Estudiantes** : **"** Gracias por la comida **."** Agradecieron todos los niños/a al dueño del restaurante **Ramen** y a su hija de. Tanto **Teuchi** como **Ayame** inclinaron la cabeza en agradecimiento por las palabras de los estudiantes de la academia **Ninja**. Pero de repente **Naruto** fue interrumpido de probar su querido **Ramen** por una voz bastante conocida para el rubio.

 **Konohamaru** : **"¡Naruto** **nii** - **chan!"** Llamo a su Amigo/Sensei. **Naruto** giro un poco su cabeza encontrándose con su Amigo/Alumno.

 **Naruto** : **"¿Konohamaru?"** Dijo algo molesto de que lo interrumpieran cuando estaba por comer su delicioso **Ramen**. Los estudiantes miraron curiosos la conversación entre **Naruto** y **Konohamaru**.

 **Konohamaru** : **"** Tengo que mostrarte algo **."** Contesto con entusiasmo. A **Naruto** no le quedo de otra que ir.

 **Naruto** : **"** Bien **…** **(Suspiro)** Vamos **."** Murmuro con tristeza, al ver que tendría que dejar su **Ramen** solo y enfriándose. **Konohamaru** y los demás les cayó una gotita de sudor estilo anime al ver esta extraña forma de ser del rubio. **Teuchi** salió de la cocina, mientras traía nuevos platos de **Ramen** recién hechos para sus otros clientes.

 **Teuchi** : **"** No te preocupes **Naruto** , cuando regreses te calentare el **Ramen** que no comiste y te daré otros platos adicionales si quieres **."** Ofreció con una sonrisa tranquilizadora. Al rubio se le ilumino la mirada al escuchar las palabras del dueño que preparaba el mejor **Ramen** del mundo.

 **Naruto** : **"** Gracias viejo **Teuchi."** Agradeció con una sonrisa de alivio, al escuchar que su querido **Ramen** estará a salvo. **Naruto** se levantó de su banco para luego seguir a **Konohamaru** hacia donde quería que lo siguiera.

* * *

 ***5 Minutos Después***

Una pequeña mansión se podía apreciar la cual pertenecía al **Clan Sarutobi,** y en dicha mansión había dos personas en especial que buscaban en el sótano.

 **Naruto: "¿** Qué es esto **?"** Pregunto confuso, mirando fijamente la caja cerrada que le estaba mostrando su alumno.

 **Konohamaru** : **"** Son cosas del abuelo **Hiruzen.** Las encontré durante la limpieza de la primavera. **"** Respondió con una sonrisa al mirar la caja con los objetos que su abuelo guardo para él y **Naruto**.

 **Naruto** : **"** Oye, esto es.. **."** Observando con atención el extraño juguete de un mono con platillos en ambas manos.

 **Konohamaru** : **"** No te atrevas a decirles basura. Son realmente valiosos **."** Comento con una expresión entre aburrida y molesta, ya que sabía que **Naruto** tenía intensión de decir que esos objetos eran basura **…** Pero no con mala intención. **Naruto** ignoro el comentario de **Konohamaru,** mirando la extraña cara que tiene el mono de juguete que daba escalofríos.

 **Naruto** : **"** Esto es **…"** Pero nuevamente fue interrumpido por su alumno.

 **Konohamaru** : **"¡** Te dije que no es basura **!"** Dijo en voz alta, mientras le daba una mirada molesta al rubio que seguía mirando al mono con la vestimenta de **Hokage…** Todavía dándole mala espina. Aunque ninguno de los dos vio **[Y tampoco sintieron su energía por razones desconocidas.]** al sujeto que se asomó por la ventana mirando fijamente a ambos **Ninjas** de **Konoha** , y este cuando vio al mono de juguete con la apariencia del **Hokage** hizo una expresión de disgusto por lo que decidió hacer un comentario al respecto. **[Nota Del Autor: "Al Naruto de pelo negro, le pondré Dark Naruto para diferenciarlo del otro ya que puede confundir en el momento en que se encuentren cara a cara o estén muy cerca uno del otro. Pero también les aclaro de que no es Menma."]**

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Este juguete es horrible **."** Comento en primera persona en voz, para luego usar rápidamente su **Kamui** yéndose de ese lugar. **Konohamaru** miro con un tic en el ojo a su **Sensei,** porque le había advertido de que no hablara mal de los tesoros que le había dejado su abuelo.

 **Konohamaru** : **"Naruto** **nii** - **chan…"** Susurro con molestia al escuchar como su amigo acababa de insultar ese objeto tan valioso. **Naruto** sintió un escalofrió al ver que su alumno estaba enojado con él.

 **Naruto** : **"¡** E-Espera yo no dije eso **!"** Tartamudeo en voz alta, llevando sus manos hacia el frente para defenderse de un posible ataque de **Konohamaru**. Pero por suerte este no ataco solo se quedó de brazos cruzados esperando una explicación o una disculpa del rubio. **"** Seguro que fue un fantasma usando mi hermosa voz **."** Dijo con mucha seguridad, porque para él eso había pasado y a la vez empezó a entrar en pánico ya que otro pensamiento vino a su mente que tiene que ver con una invasión de fantasma que los vendrían a reemplazar a todos en la aldea. Por lo que empezó a correr en pánico alrededor de **Konohamaru** gritando cosas extrañas con respecto a los **"** fantasmas **".**

 **Konohamaru** : **"¡** Cállate **!"** Grito con ira golpeando a su **Sensei** en la mejilla enviándolo hacia una pared cercana produciendo que quedara clavado en ella dejándolo K.O. Mientras tanto **Dark Naruto** escucho y vio esta desde una poción cercana, pero oculta.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"¡** Jajaja **!"** Rió en voz alta, tratando de cubrirse la boca para no hacer tanto ruido **…** Pero fue en vano porque solo produjo que riera con más intensidad. **"… (Suspiro)** Eso fue muy gracioso **…"** Opino sacándose una lagrima imaginaria de su ojo izquierdo, mientras que a la vez se agarraba el estómago, porque ha sido un tiempo desde que no se reía de esa manera **…** Después de unos segundos se calmó, empezando a mirar con curiosidad que podría haber de interesante en la aldea, aunque eso podría esperar un tiempo porque quería saber que estaba haciendo en este momento su **Hina** - **chan…** Por lo que con una sonrisa feliz activo su **Kamui** desapareciendo en un espiral negro con un destino obvio en su mente.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Hinata* [Lugar: Mansión Hyūga, Hora: 19:00 p.m.]**

 **Hinata** tejía tranquilamente con una sonrisa la bufanda que le regalaría a **Naruto,** la cual está arreglando después de que fuera arruinada y destrozada por unos niños cuando ambos tenían **5** años. Ella se detuvo un minuto para descansar y desvió un poco su mirada a una parte de la antigua bufanda de **Naruto** recordando ese día en que el la protegió de esos niños malos que se burlaron de su apariencia.

* * *

 ***Flashback* [Lugar: Bosque Nevado De Konoha, Tiempo: Hace 14 Años Atrás.]**

 **Naruto** _:_ _ **"**_ _Soy_ _ **Naruto Uzumaki."**_ Dijo con una sonrisa a la niña con ojos extraños, pero geniales.

 ***Fin De Flashback***

* * *

 **Hinata** sonrió con nostalgia al recordar cuando supo el nombre de su héroe e interés amoroso. Aunque ella al estar muy concentrada en lo suyo no se dio cuenta que detrás suyo había aparecido una silueta y cuando esta se había materializado por completo se mostró como el **Naruto** de pelo negro que miro fijamente a **Hinata** , ya que es otra cosa tener a la **Hyūga** tan cerca suyo **…** Pero su mirada se desvió hacia la bufanda, estuvo unos segundos observándola porque le parecía muy familiar **… (Pensativo)** Hasta que abrió los ojos en shock al recordar de donde la había visto.

* * *

 ***Flashback* [Lugar: Roca Hokage, Tiempo: Desconocido.]**

Había llegado el invierno a **Konohagakure** , casi todos los habitantes de la aldea estaban dentro de sus casas prefiriendo evitar el crudo invierno que los azotaba, pero había un niño de **5** años que le hizo caso omiso al mal tiempo que había en **Konoha** prefiriendo salir de su casa porque no quería estar en esta, ya que se llevaba muy mal con sus padres y hermanos/as. El niño tiene cabello rubio de punta con ojos azules y tres marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla, su piel tiene un tono bronceado. Su vestimenta consta de una remera manga larga de color azul y un buzo negro con capucha, las palabras **"Uzumaki"** en el torso del buzo y **"Namikaze"** en su espalda, ambos apellidos estaban tachados por el mismo con su **Chakra**. También lleva unos pantalones para invierno de color gris oscuro y unas botas negras para climas difíciles. Y finalmente lleva un par de guantes de lana blancos. El niño miraba con el ceño fruncido toda la aldea, ya que casi toda la aldea lo odiaba por algo que no hizo **…** Nunca entendería el motivo de su odio ciego hacia un niño como el, pero fue sacado de sus pensamientos al escuchar que una voz de una niña lo llamaba.

 **¿?** : **"¡Naru-kun!"** Llamo en voz alta a su mejor amigo, que estaba mirando con odio hacia a la aldea, pero cuando este escucho la voz de su mejor y única amiga se dio la vuelta con una sonrisa feliz. La niña tiene el pelo negro azulado que le llegaba hasta la altura de sus orejas, sus ojos son de un color perlado y este es debido a que ella tiene un **Dōjutsu** llamado **Byakugan** que estaba entre los mejores junto al **Sharingan** y el **Rinnegan**. Su piel tiene un tono blanco pálido, pero saludable. Su vestimenta consistía en un buzo rojo y una campera negra que decía **"Hyūga"** en su espalda, pero que al igual que su mejor amigo **Naruto** estaba tachado con su **Chakra** por motivos similares a los que tiene el rubio. También lleva unos pantalones negros similares al rubio para climas hostiles y unas botas térmicas gris claro. Y finalmente lleva una bufanda verde alrededor de su cuello para evitar un resfriado.

 **Naruto** : **"¡Hina-chan!"** Exclamo con felicidad al ver a su mejor amiga, pero a la vez era muy curioso del porque había venido a verlo porque debería estar con su familia en la mansión **Hyūga…** **(Pensativo)** Pero decidió no hacer ninguna pregunta al respecto, ya que él sabe que **Hinata** tiene problemas personales símiles a los suyos. Por lo que solo se adelantó para darle un fuerte abrazo a su mejor amiga, ella correspondió al abrazo para que luego ella se separara de él, porque tenía algo muy importarte que mostrarle al rubio.

 **Hinata** : **"** Feliz navidad **Naru** - **kun."** Dijo con una sonrisa, mostrándole una bufanda roja tirando para naranja como regalo. **Naruto** agrando los ojos muy impactado por esta situación tan inesperada, ya que nunca en su vida había recibido un regalo de parte de alguien, ni si quiera de su familia. Por lo que esto lo sorprendió bastante y no sabía cómo reaccionar al respecto. **"** Tómalo **Naru** - **kun,** es tu regalo de navidad de parte mía **."** Ofreció con la misma sonrisa encantadora en su rostro. **Naruto** temblorosamente agarro la bufanda de las manos de **Hinata,** se la quedó mirando durante un largo rato, y **Hinata** pensó que no le había gustado su regalo de navidad **…** Pero cuando estuvo a punto de preguntarle cual era el problema, **Naruto** se le adelanto rápidamente abrazándola con fuerza sorprendiéndola.

 **Naruto** : **"** Gracias, **Hina** - **chan…"** Susurro con la voz temblorosa en el oído de la **Hyūga**. Ella le devolvió el abrazo hasta que ambos decidieron separarse. **"** Es un hermoso regalo de navidad, muchas gracias, **Hina** - **chan."** Volvió a agradecer a su mejor amiga, que empezó a sonrojarse por las palabras del rubio. Mientras que **Naruto** después de unos segundos de mirar su bufanda desvió su mirada hacia **Hinata…** Y supo que le tenía que regalar algo, pero no tenía nada por lo que empezó a entrar en pánico **…** Hasta que vio que su amiga no tiene guantes que la protejan del frio, por lo que inmediatamente se sacó los suyos. **"** Feliz navidad **Hina** - **chan."** Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa pensando de que su regalo no estaba a la altura de la bufanda que le había dado la **Hyūga**. **Hinata** miro sorprendida cuando el rubio se sacó sus propios guantes para regalárselos a ella… Estuvo a punto de rechazar el regalo de **Naruto** , ya que son los guantes que le protegían sus manos del crudo invierno, pero cuando vio la mirada casi suplicante del rubio rápidamente tomo el regalo de las manos de su mejor amigo.

 **Hinata** : **"** Gracias **Naru** - **kun."** Agradeció con una sonrisa, poniéndose los guantes de lana blancos que le había regalado su mejor amigo. **Naruto** solo se rasco la cabeza con nerviosismos, ya que al estar tan cerca de su amiga le hacía sentir extraño, pero le gustaba esa sensación **…** Solo le pedía a **Kami** - **sama** que ambos estuvieran juntos para siempre.

 ***Fin De Flashback***

* * *

 **Dark Naruto** sonrió con nostalgia al recordar ese hermoso momento que tuvo en el pasado con **Hinata** , pero no pudo pensar mucho en ello porque fue interrumpido cuando una voz femenina llamo a la **Hyūga** mayor, por lo que haciendo una mueca de fastidio tuvo que usar su **Kamui** otra vez para irse del lugar en un espiral negro. **Hinata** por ese instante sintió la presencia familiar de **Naruto** , pero se sentía algo diferente.

 **Hinata** : **"¿Naruto-kun?"** Murmuro confusa de que su interés amoroso hubiera estado dentro de su habitación, pero fue sacada de sus pensamientos cuando su hermano menor entro a su habitación.

 **Hanabi** : **"¡Nee** - **sama!"** Llamo en voz alta a su hermana mayor, que se dio la vuelta para mirar fijamente a su hermana con curiosidad.

 **Hinata** : **"¿** Qué quieres, **Hanabi?"** Pregunto curiosa del porque su hermana había entrado en su habitación tan deprisa. Hanabi estuvo a punto de decirle lo que había venido a decirle, pero se le olvido todo cuando ella vio que su hermana mayor todavía estaba tejiendo la bufanda que le regalaría a **Naruto**.

 **Hanabi** : **"¿** Cuándo vas a darle esa bufanda a tu novio **?"** Dijo con una sonrisa pícara, mientras que **Hinata** se sonrojo cuando su hermana hablo así de **Naruto**.

 **Hinata** : **"¡HANABI!"** Grito en voz alta. Hanabi al ver la reacción de su hermana menor empezó a reírse. **[Hinata:** _ **"A parte Naruto todavía sigue enamorada de Sakura…"**_ **Pensó con tristeza, ya que es muy posible que se olvidara de la confesión que le hizo durante la batalla contra Pain.]**

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Naruto* [Lugar: Centro De Konoha, Hora: 11:21 a.m.]**

 **Konohamaru** y **Naruto** caminaron por las tiendas que habían abierto por el **"Festival De Rinne"** , ambos miraban con curiosidad las cosas nuevas que había para comer y beber. Aunque a la vez ellos venían discutiendo por lo que había pasado ayer.

 **Naruto** : **"** Pero es la verdad **Konohamaru** , alguien uso mi voz para decir esas palabras **."** Replico con frustración, ya que su alumno no le creía nada de lo que le estaba diciendo.

 **Konohamaru** : **"** Solo estamos nosotros dos en el sótano **Sensei** , además **¿** Quién podría gastarnos una broma a esa hora de la noche sin poder sentir su presencia **?"** Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

 **Naruto** : **"** Ya te lo dije, seguramente fue un fantasma **."** Contesto molesto, mientras se agarraba su pelo rubio. **Konohamaru** suspiro con cansancio porque sabía que su **Sensei** no se rendiría de que lo paso anoche es culpa de un fantasma, por lo que solo decidió cambiar el tema.

 **Konohamaru** : **"** Bueno lo que tú digas **Sensei** , pero cambiando de tema **…** Viste que rápido se pasa el tiempo **."** Dijo con algo de nostalgia, ya que la aldea había cambiado mucho desde la **Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja**. Pero luego observo que ya están vendiendo cosas de edición limitada por el festival. **"** Las ventas del Festival **Rinne** ya comenzaron **."** Comento feliz, ya que podrían comer un platillo que solo lo vendían durante el festival y además es su favorito. **Naruto** estuvo a punto de responderle a su alumno, pero una voz femenina lo interrumpió.

 **Kunoichi** : **"Naruto** - **sempai."** Llamo en voz alta al héroe de la última **Gran Guerra Ninja.** Tanto **Konohamaru** como **Naruto** se dieron la vuelta para encontrarse con una joven **Kunoichi** de la edad del rubio. **"** Acepte mi regalo por el Festival **Rinne."** Ofreció el regalo que le había preparado a su interés amoroso. **Naruto** se sorprendió de que le regalaran algo, ya que todavía no estaba acostumbrado.

 **Naruto** : **"¿** Para mí **?"** Pregunto confuso y sorprendido a la vez. Ella asintió con la cabeza esperando que el rubio aceptara su regalo, y eso mismo paso **Naruto** acepto el regalo tomándolo de las manos de la joven **Kunoichi**. **"** Gracias **."** Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

* * *

 ***Tres Minutos Después***

 **Civil** : **"** Siempre hago regalos para usted **."** Confeso con nerviosismo, ofreciéndole su propio regalo. Mientras que sus amigas observaban con sonrisa de alegría al ver a su héroe de frente. **Naruto** y **Konohamaru** miraron sorprendidos de que otra chica le diera un regalo por el festival.

* * *

 ***Un Minuto Después***

 **Kunoichi** : **"** Lo hice yo misma." Comento con una sonrisa ofreciéndole su regalo a su héroe, sus amigas hicieron lo mismo que su compañera. **Konohamaru** empezó a tener un poco de celos de que su **Sensei** tuviera tanta atención de las chicas y que ellas les dieran sus regalos, pero luego recordó todo lo que hizo por el mundo y supo que se lo merecía más que nadie en las **Naciones Elementales**.

* * *

 ***Medio Minuto Después***

 **Grupo De Kunoichis** : **"¡** Por favor, acéptelo **!"** Gritaron todas en voz alta sorprendiendo y asustando a **Naruto** , **Konohamaru** y las personas cercanas a ellos. Mientras les ofrecían sus propios regalos al rubio que no sabía cómo llevar tantos regalos, porque ya no tenía manos para llevarlos a todos y lo mismo iba para su alumno que estaba al límite. Hasta que una chica más se sumó al grupo para darle su propio regalo al rubio.

 **Naruto** : **"** Gracias **."** Dijo con una expresión confusa, porque son demasiados regalos para una sola persona **,** por lo que empezó a llorar lágrimas de anime. Mientras esto pasaba **Dark Naruto** observo todo lo que paso con su otro yo **…** **(Ceño fruncido)** Y no podía entender cómo es que los civiles lo podían querer tanto al rubio **…** Por lo que con una mueca de fastidio desapareció en su **Kamui** una vez más, despareciendo en un espiral negro con un destino alejado de la aldea para pensar por qué había pasado eso en esta línea temporal.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Toneri* [Lugar: Desconocido, Hora: 12:00 a.m.]**

 **Toneri** espero pacientemente a que su amo **Kitsune** - **sama** apareciera para darle un breve informe de lo que le había ordena había sido un completo éxito. A los segundos escucho y sintió que alguien había llegado a su posición, apareciendo en un espiral negro **Dark Naruto** miro seriamente a su subordinado.

 **Toneri** : **"** Buenos días, **Kitsune** - **sama."** Saludo al pelinegro que camino alrededor del **Ōtsutsuki** con sus manos en su espalda.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Hola, **Toneri."** Respondió con tranquilidad, hasta que al final dejo de caminar quedando frente al peliblanco. **"** Dime **Toneri** , **¿** Cómo va la primera fase del plan **?"** Pregunto con la misma expresión bajo su máscara.

 **Toneri** : **"** La primera fase del plan fue un éxito **Kitsune** - **sama** , el líder del clan **Hyūga** está muerto." Contesto sin problemas, muy seguro de que sus marionetas hubieran asesinado a **Hiashi Hyūga**. El pelinegro sonrió bajo su máscara, mientras que a la vez le ponía su derecha sobre la cabeza del ultimo **Ōtsutsuki** de la rama secundaria.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Bien hecho **Toneri… [Palmeando la cabeza de su subordinado, que se estremeció por el toque de su amo.]** Te concederé un deseo/regalo por haber hecho un buen trabajo, **¿** Qué te gustaría **?** Pide cualquier cosa **."** Ofreció a su marioneta con una extraña sonrisa bajo su máscara, mientras retiraba su mano derecha de la cabeza del peliblanco esperando pacientemente una respuesta de este. **Toneri** fue tomado de improviso por este comentario que dijo su amo, pero pudo mantener la compostura **…** **(Pensativo)** Estuvo unos segundos pensando en que podía pedirle al pelinegro **…** Hasta que de golpe supo de inmediato que pediría.

 **Toneri** : **"** Si no es molestia **Kitsune** - **sama… [Dark Naruto dijo que prosiguiera.]** Quiero que me dé un nuevo par de ojos **."** Pidió abriendo sus parpados, mostrando sus cuencas vacías. **Dark Naruto** se sorprendió un poco al escuchar lo que le había pedido el **Ōtsutsuki** , pero lo oculto gracias a su máscara… Seguramente eso explica porque siempre estaba con los parpados cerrados, el enmascarado recordó que había una extraña técnica que podía servirle en esta ocasión **...** El Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu **[Jutsu: Creación de Todas las Cosas].**

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Bien **… [Apoyando su mano izquierda en las cuencas vacías del peliblanco.]** **Banbutsu Sōzō no Jutsu…"** Murmuro en voz baja, usando el **Chakra Ying** - **Yang** para hacer los nuevos ojos para el ultimo **Ōtsutsuki** de la rama secundaria. **Toneri** sintió que sus cuencas ya no estaban vacías, y que ahora sus nuevos ojos se alojaban en ellas. **"** Esta hecho **Toneri."** Dijo con una expresión aburrida, observando que el peliblanco sigue con los parpados cerrados.

 **Toneri** : **"** Muchas gracias, **Kitsune** - **sama."** Agradeció con la voz alta, inclinándose en una rodilla ante el enmascarado.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Si, como sea **… [Sintiéndose incomodo por el nivel de agradecimiento innecesario de Toneri.]** Nos vemos después **Toneri,** mantenme informado con el progreso de tu plan **..."** Ordeno con seriedad, empezando a caminar hacia un lago cercano para luego desaparecer en un espiral negro con destino a **Konoha**.

 **Toneri** : **"** Entendido, **Kitsune** - **sama…"** Susurro con una extraña sonrisa en su rostro… Lentamente abrió sus parpados mostrando una pupila azul rodeada por un iris con forma de flor de color azul y blanca **… (Suspenso)** El último sobreviviente de la rama secundaria del clan **Ōtsutsuki** había despertado un famoso y poderoso **Dōjutsu…** El **Tenseigan**.

* * *

 **Fin Del Primer Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el primer capítulo de esta loca historia. Como ven hay varias cosas que cambiaron con respecto al canon de la película original de Naruto The Last, pero también hay algunas cosas que decidí dejarlas.**

 **Toneri siguiera su plan de destruir la tierra con la luna, pero esto es solo una excusa para algo más grande que pasara el futuro además Dark Naruto utilizara a Toneri para desviar sospechas.**

 **Si tienen algunas preguntas con respecto al capítulo háganlas con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, ¡Les deseo Feliz Navidad atrasado … jeje! y un hermoso ¡Año Nuevo! Hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 7206 Palabras.**


	2. Capitulo 2: ¿Cambio De Corazón?

Descargo de responsabilidad: No soy dueño de Naruto en general, y de lo único que soy dueño es de esta historia alternativa/paralela que he escrito por diversión.

La Mujer De Ojos Perlados

Capítulo 2: ¿Cambio De Corazón?

"Hablando"

" _Pensando_ "

 **"Rasengan/KameHameHa"** Ataques/Habilidad/Jutsu/Técnica

 **Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Hablando**

 _ **Extraterrestres/Monstruos/Villanos Pensando**_

Lectura/Noticias/Intercomunicadores

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Hinata* [Lugar: Tiendas, Hora: 12:32 a.m.]**

 **Dueña** : **"** Muchas gracias **."** Agradeció otra vez a su mejor clienta. **Hinata** salió de la tienda con una bolsa de papel y en ella había más ovillos de lana, los cuales compro para directamente terminar la bufanda que le regalaría a **Naruto** … Solo esperaba que el rubio aceptara sus sentimientos de una vez porque estaba empezando a perder la esperanzas de que podría estar al lado de su amado **Naruto** el resto de su vida. Pero rápidamente fue sacada de sus pensamientos por una conocida. **[Hinata:** _ **"Sakura…"**_ **Pensó con una extraña mirada en su rostro.]**

 **Sakura** : **"Hinata."** Llamo a la **Hyūga**. **Hinata** se dio la vuelta para encontrar cara a cara con la estudiante de **Tsunade**.

 **Hinata** : **"** Oh, **Sakura** - **san."** Dijo con una sonrisa falsa. **Sakura** al parecer no noto esa extraña sonrisa en el rostro de **Hinata** porque su mirada estaba en la bolsa que tiene ella protegida en su pecho con sus brazos y luego miro a la tienda de donde acababa de salir la ojiperla.

 **Sakura** : **"¿** Tejes algo **?"** Pregunto curiosa. **"** Que sorpresa **."** Opino con una sonrisa.

 **Hinata** : **"** Estoy tejiendo una bufanda **."** Respondió con una mirada soñadora. **Sakura** noto esta expresión de **Hinata** , por lo que con una pícara sonrisa y un dedo en su mentón miro fijamente a la **Hyūga**. **"¿** Q-Que ocurre **?"** Pregunto con nerviosismo, al ver lo cerca que tiene la cara de **Sakura**.

 **Sakura** : **"** Esfuérzate, de acuerdo **."** Animo con una sonrisa sincera, mientras ponía ambos brazos sobre los hombros de la **Hyūga** sorprendiéndola por esta acción. **Hinata** miro confusa a **Sakura** , porque todavía no entendió lo que quiso decir con eso. **"** Es un regalo para él, **¿** Verdad **?"** Pregunto con la misma sonrisa en su rostro. La **Hyūga** se la quedó mirando con la boca ligeramente abierta, sorprendida que la pelirosa la haya descubierto para quien hacia la bufanda **…** Pero luego de unos segundos ella sonrió con una pequeña sonrisa, algo soñadora esperando que **Naruto** aceptara sus sentimientos cuando llegara el momento de darle la bufanda que con tanto amor le había tejido.

Mientras todo esto pasaba un enmascarado que estaba apoyando en una pared cercana había visto y escuchado claramente toda la conversación entre **Hinata** y **Sakura**.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Con que le quiere obsequiar esa bufanda a mi contra parte **... (Pensativo) ¿** Qué debería hacer **?** **…** Ya sé. **"** Murmuro con una pequeña sonrisa bajo su máscara, dio una última mirada a la **Hyūga** para luego desaparecer en un espiral negro sin que nadie lo viera.

* * *

 ***8 Horas Después* [Lugar: Mansión Hyūga, Hora: 20:32 p.m.]**

 **Hinata** seguía tejiendo la bufanda que le daría de regalo a **Naruto,** pero a la misma vez su mente estaba en otra parte porque recordaba la conversación que había tenido con **Sakura** al mediodía.

* * *

 ***Flashback***

 **Sakura** : **"** Se ha vuelto muy popular **."** Comento con una leve sonrisa, al ver como el rubio firmaba autógrafos a lo loco a todas sus fansgirls.

 **Hinata** : **"¿** En serio **?"** Pregunto con asombro, aunque en el fondo ya lo sabía que su interés amoroso tenía mucha atención de las chicas de todas las aldeas. **Sakura** asintió con la cabeza por la pregunta de la **Hyūga**.

 **Sakura** : **"** Incluso vienen de otras villas, solo para tomarse fotos con él **."** Dijo al recordar que hasta venían kunoichis de **Kumo** e **Iwa** , y exactamente eso paso porque una kunoichi de **Kumo** le saco una foto al rubio desde lejos. **Hinata** dijo 'eh' en respuesta al comentario de **Sakura.** **"** No solo digas 'eh' **.** Apresúrate y termina esa bufanda **."** Aconsejo, pero más que eso pareció una orden de la pelirosa.

 **Hinata** : **"** E-Esta bien **."** Contesto con algo de nerviosismo en su voz.

 **Sakura** : **"** Vamos **… (Ceño fruncido)** Cambia esa actitud. Confía más en ti **."** Dijo mirándola fijamente, observando que ella estaba sentada como una muñeca de juguete.

 **Hinata** : **"** S-Si **… ¡** SI **!"** Respondió con más confianza que antes. **Sakura** sonrió al ver la nueva actitud desafiante de la **Hyūga**.

 ***Fin De Flashback***

* * *

La ojiperla al recordar eso sonrío por la ayuda que la pelirosa le había estado dando durante todos estos días y además que la había animado mucho para este día dándole el valor necesario.

Mientras que desde la ventana sentado en la rama de un árbol que daba hacia la habitación de la **Hyūga** , **Dark Naruto** observaba en silencio como **Hinata** tejía esa bufanda roja que le daría al rubio. El Tenia un plan en mente para que la **Hyūga** cayera en sus manos y que esa bufanda se la obsequiara a él en vez de al rubio.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Naruto***

El ojiazul miro fijamente por la ventana que daba hacia la aldea de **Konoha** , y a la vez miraba fijamente la bufanda que su madre le había tejido antes de que el naciera. Aunque su mente estaba en otra cosa.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Sai***

El ex **Anbu** de **Raíz** miro con interés la luna que estaba inusualmente grande esta noche.

 **Sai** : **"** Se ve un poco más grande **."** Opino con una expresión en blanco, observando fijamente la luna porque estaba demasiado cerca de la tierra.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Hinata***

 **Hinata** : **"** Termine **."** Dijo con un tono de voz muy feliz, aunque algo agotada porque había estado tejiendo todo el día. Mientras rápidamente salió de su habitación bajando por las escaleras con la bufanda que le regalaría a **Naruto** en sus brazos. **[Hinata:** _ **"Puse mi corazón y mi alma en esto. Estoy segura que mis sentimientos llegaran a Naruto-kun."**_ **Pensó con una mirada de completa determinación.]** Aunque cuando estaba por salir de la mansión se detuvo para luego retroceder por donde vino. **"¿** Pero, realmente lo harán **? … (Suspiro)** Ya es tarde. Quizá sea mejor que vaya mañana **… (Pausa)** No, voy a dárselo esta noche **…** Mejor hasta mañana **…** No, esta noche **…** Sera mejor mañana **."** Pensó con una expresión triste, empezando a caminar lentamente a su habitación.

Mientras esto ocurría, una adolescente observo todos los movimientos que hizo su hermana mayor. Al ver que ella no sabía que hacer decidió darle ánimos a **Hinata**.

 **Hanabi** : **"** Apresúrate y dile lo que sientes **."** Comento en voz alta, llamando la atención de su hermana mayor. Ella se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de **Hanabi,** pero rápidamente su mirada cambio estrechando sus ojos en la **Hyūga** menor.

 **Hinata** : **"Hanabi. ¿** Por qué no dijiste que estabas allí **?"** Pregunto con un tono de voz seria, mientras miraba a su hermana menor.

 **Hanabi** : **"** Ver a una chica sufrir de amor es divertido **."** Respondió saltando en el aire desde su posición para luego aterrizar con gracia frente a la **Hyūga** mayor.

 **Hinata** : **"** Esa no es la forma que debería hablar una niña **."** Recordó de brazos cruzados.

 **Hanabi** : **"** Ya no soy una niña **."** Dijo con el ceño fruncido. **"** Mi percepción del **Byakugan** es tan buena como la de un adulto **."** Revelo con una sonrisa orgullosa y apoyando sus manos en sus caderas. **"** De todas formas, mira **. ¿** No es lindo **?"** Pregunto mostrando su kunai a **Hinata** , el cual tenía una decoración de un ninja Kawaii en ella.

 **Hinata** : **"** Tratas tu kunai como un juguete nuevo **."** Contesto con una expresión algo preocupada, aunque de pronto su estómago gruño de hambre **…** Dejándola con la boca abierta por unos segundos.

 **Hanabi** : **"** Él se echará a reír si tu estomago gruño mientras le confieses tu amor **."** Aconsejo a su hermano menor con una sonrisa pícara y a la vez movía en círculos su kunai.

 **Hinata** : **"** Pero yo no voy a confesar nada **."** Dijo con una expresión tímida, mientras se daba la vuelta y empezaba a caminar hacia la salida de la mansión **Hyūga** esta vez decidida de que iba a hacer.

 **Hanabi** : **"** En vez de darle una bufanda, deberías lucir más a la moda **."** Opino con una sonrisa y a la vez saludaba con su mano derecha que tenía su kunai adornado a su hermana mayor.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Los Cinco Kages***

 **A (Raikage)** : **"¿** La luna se está cayendo **?"** Pregunto con seriedad.

 **Kakashi** : **"** Al parecer la luna está más cerca de la tierra **."** Respondió igual de serio que el cuarto **Raikage**.

 **Gaara** : **"¿** Por eso ahora hay más meteoritos **?"** Pregunto al **Hokage** , el cual solo asintió con la cabeza para luego darle permiso a su asistente.

 **Astrónoma** : **"** Lo explicare **."** Dijo apareciendo de entre las sombras. **"** Cuando dos cuerpos celestes se acercan entre sí, la gravedad de ambos comenzara a tirar **… [Mostrando en el techo una maqueta del sistema solar.]** Una vez que alcancen cierta distancia. La superficie lunar comenzara a romperse. Creo que parte de la superficie ya comenzó a caer en la tierra **."** Explico seriamente.

 **Ōnoki** : **"¿** Y que pasara **?"** Pregunto, aunque por dentro sabia la respuesta.

 **Astrónoma** : **"** La luna se desintegrará **.** Y los fragmentos caerán sobre la tierra **.** Si no se hace nada la humanidad **…"** Pero se quedó callada al final de sus palabras dejando a los demás que pensaran lo obvio.

 **A** : **"** Perecerá **."** Termino la oración de la asistente del sexto **Hokage** , mientras observaba fijamente como la tierra explotaba por consecuencia de la luna chocando contra la tierra.

 **Mei** : **"¿** Es un fenómeno natural **? ¿** O es un ataque hecho por los humanos **?"** Pregunto.

 **Kakashi** : **"** Esa es una buena pregunta **."** Respondió con una expresión pensativa.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Naruto* [Lugar: "Ichiraku Ramen.]**

 **Naruto** , **Sakura** , **Ino** , **Shikamaru** y **Chōji** , cada uno de ellos comía un ramen distinto.

 **Naruto** : **"** Llego la temporada donde te satisfaces de ramen **."** Comento con una sonrisa.

 **Sakura** : **"** Tu comes ramen todo el año **."** Recordó con una expresión aburrida.

 **Ino** : **"** De verdad te gusta tanto el ramen **¿** No **?"** Pregunto con una leve sonrisa.

 **Naruto** : **"** Si, me encanta **."** Respondió con una gran sonrisa. **"** Dame cinco Gyoza mas **."** Pidió al dueño de la tienda de ramen.

 **Teuchi** : **"** Enseguida **."** Contesto de forma enérgica. **Chōji** escucho el pedido del rubio al igual que los demás, pero él fue el que decidió decir algo.

 **Chōji** : **"¿** Cinco más **?** No puedo comer tanto. **"** Opino con tristeza fingida.

 **Shikamaru** : **"** Entonces no lo hagas **."** Regaño con los ojos cerrados. Tanto **Naruto** como **Sakura** observaron la interacción de esos dos y les provoco una sonrisa.

 **Naruto** : **"** Es hora de empezar a comer **.** No debo ensuciar esto **."** Recordó con preocupación, mientras se desarrollaba la bufanda que le había hecho su madre.

 **Sakura** : **"** Oye, **¿** Y esa bufanda **?"** Pregunto con ceño fruncido, observando como el rubio enrollaba la bufanda en su mano derecha para luego este la guardara dentro de su campera **…** Pero repentinamente fueron interrumpido por el comentario de **Ino**.

 **Ino** : **"** Oh, **Hinata.** Si no has comido, acompáñanos **."** Invito a la **Hyūga** para comer con ellos. **Naruto** y los demás se dieron la vuelta para mirar a **Hinata** , aunque el **Uzumaki** no la dejo decir algo al respecto.

 **Naruto** : **"** Yo invito esta noche **."** Ofreció con una sonrisa.

 **Sakura** : **"** Le dijeron algo que lo hizo feliz y quiere celebrar **."** Revelo. La **Hyūga** escucho las palabras de la pelirosa con una expresión de sorpresa.

 **Hinata** : **"** Pero **…"** Murmuro en voz baja.

 **Sakura** : **"** Oye, no seas tímida, ven y siéntate aquí **."** Casi pareció como una orden de parte de ella, pero nadie se dio cuanta al respecto. Mientras le ofrecía el asiento que estaba junto al rubio.

 **Naruto** : **"** Acompañamos, **Hinata."** Invito a sentarse a su lado, señalando dicho asiento que estaba vacío.

 **Hinata** : **"** B-Bueno **."** Acepto con un tono de voz tímida, mientras empezaba a acercarse lentamente hacia el asiento que estaba al lado derecho del **Uzumaki**. Aunque de repente ella fue interrumpida por unas voces que no conocía.

 **¿?** : **"Naruto** -sempai **."** Llamo una voz femenina que el rubio reconoció.

 **Naruto** : **"** Oigan, son ustedes **.** Gracias por los regalos **."** Agradeció con una leve sonrisa. **Hinata** al escuchar la forma en que se dirigía **Naruto** hacia esas chicas la deprimió bastante. **"** Pidan lo que quieran **.** Es mi agradecimiento por los regalos. **"** Ofreció con la misma sonrisa en sus labios, mientras observaba a las tres kunoichis en la mesa. **Sakura** miro a la **Hyūga** que estaba con el ánimo abajo con tristeza.

 **Kunoichis** : **"¡** Muchas gracias por la comida **!"** Dijeron ellas con grandes sonrisas en sus rostros. **Sakura** luego desvió la mirada hacia el **Uzumaki** mirándolo con una expresión claramente decepcionada.

 **Naruto** : **"Hinata** , pide lo que quieras **."** Recordó a la **Hyūga** y estaba por sentarse con ella cuando de repente la misma kunoichi lo interrumpió.

 **Akane** : **"** Ven aquí, sempai **."** Dijo con una sonrisa feliz.

 **Kunoichi 1** : **"** Vamos a comer juntos **."** Comento igual de feliz que su amiga. **Hinata** al escuchar esto fue la gota que derramo el vaso, por lo que se levantó de repente de su asiento empezando a caminar fuera del restaurante de ramen.

 **Sakura** : **"¿Hinata?"** Dijo el nombre de la **Hyūga** con evidente preocupación en su voz.

 **Naruto** : **"¿** Qué paso **?"** Pregunto sorprendido de que la ojiperla se fuera tan pronto. **Hinata** se dio la vuelta para mirar a **Sakura** y luego por un segundo al rubio.

 **Hinata** : **"** Lo siento, en realidad estoy muy llena **."** Contesto en voz baja esto obviamente era una mentira, mientras sostenía la bufanda que había tejido otra vez contra su pecho para luego empezar a caminar lentamente lejos de **Naruto** y los demás.

 **Sakura** : **"Hinata."** Llamo con preocupación, pero ella no le hizo caso al respecto. **"** Acompáñala **."** Ordeno con seriedad a su compañero del antiguo equipo **7**.

 **Naruto** : **"¿** Hasta su casa **? [Hinata al escuchar al rubio se detuvo en seco.] ¿** Por qué **?"** Pregunto con algo de curiosidad. Esta pregunta tomo por sorpresa a **Sakura,** pensando que el rubio aceptaría acompañar a la **Hyūga** sin protestar o hacer preguntas al respecto.

 **Sakura** : **"** No debes dejar que una joven **…** Camine sola de noche **."** Respondió lo obvio.

 **Naruto** : **"Hinata** es muy fuerte. **[La Hyūga cerró los ojos con tristeza.]** Nadie en la aldea se metería con ella **."** Comento con seguridad, pero **Hinata** al escuchar esto último fue demasiado, por lo que salió corriendo lo más lejos posible de ellos.

 **Sakura** : **"Hinata… [Girando la cabeza para mirar al rubio.]** Sí que eres idiota **."** Opino con enojo, para luego salir en busca de la **Hyūga**.

 **Naruto** : **"¿** Por qué me llamas idiota **?"** Pregunto confuso.

 **Kunoichi** : **"** Sempai, el Gyoza está listo **."** Dijo con una sonrisa.

 **Akane** : **"** Vamos a comer **."** Comento deteniendo al **Uzumaki** de seguir a **Sakura** y **Hinata**.

 **Dark Naruto** observo todo esto con mucha furia, pero todavía no podía intervenir directamente **…** Y menos con tantas personas cerca de **Hinata**.

* * *

 ***Punta De Vista De Hinata Y Sakura***

 **Sakura** : **"** Él no puede ser más estúpido **.** Ibas a darle la bufanda, **¿** Verdad **?"** Pregunto

 **Hinata** : **"** S-Si **…"** Contesto con nerviosismo.

 **Sakura** : **"** Tu puedes hacerlo, **Hinata.** Ten confianza **"** Alentó con una verdadera sonrisa.

 **Hinata** : **"** Gracias **."** Dijo en voz baja, con una leve sonrisa. **"** Pero, **¿** Porque te preocupas tanto **?"** Pregunto con curiosidad.

 **Sakura** : **"¿** Ëh **?** Bueno **… (Pensativa)** Bueno debemos apoyarnos. **"** Respondió con una sonrisa alegre **.**

 **Hinata** : **"¿** Apoyarnos **?"** Pregunto feliz que la pelirosa la apoyara tanto. Y así ambas estuvieron hablando de **Naruto** y **Sasuke** , hasta que llegaron a la mansión **Hyūga** donde **Sakura** se despidió de **Hinata** y deseándole ánimos en conquistar al rubio. Aunque a último momento la ojiperla se arrepintió de haber venido a su casa, por le dio media vuelta y empezó a correr hacia donde estaba el **Uzumaki**.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista Desconocido***

Tres figuras encapuchadas de gris aterrizaron con gracia en el jardín de la mansión **Hyūga** con intensión de secuestrar a **Hyūga Hanabi**. La cual no tuvo oportunidad de defenderse de sus secuestradores siendo raptada y llevada en un gran pájaro por estos tres sujetos.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Sai***

Sai seguía mirando con atención la luna, pero de repente una gran ave apareció frente a él con una persona encapuchada de blanco y negro. Aunque no le hizo nada volando a toda velocidad hacia arriba alertándolo del peligro y algo que vio que estaba llevando dicha persona en su brazo izquierdo.

 **Sai** : **"¿Hanabi** -chan **?"** Pregunto sorprendido de ver a la hermana menor de **Hinata** ser raptada por ese tipo, por lo que rápidamente decidió actuar. **"¡Choujuu Giga!"** Dijo en voz alta, mientras se subía arriba de su ave hecho de tinta para luego ir a toda velocidad siguiendo al secuestrador que tenía a **Hanabi**. Hasta que de pronto ambos se adentraron en un bosque repleto de nieve, **Sai** estaba a solo unos metros de alcanzarlo y esto el secuestrador lo noto **…** Por lo que de repente este último empezó a lanzar esferas de energía **(Chakra)** hacia el ex Anbu de raíz, el cual esquivo varias de ellas. Pero el secuestrador al ver que no lo había derribado cargo una gran cantidad de **Chakra** para luego lanzarlas todas a la misma vez hacia **Sai** , que lamentablemente no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlas recibiéndolas de lleno produciendo una gran explosión.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Hinata***

La **Hyūga** se había quedado pensativa dejando de caminar por un momento.

 **Hinata** : **"Naruto** -kun **.** Siempre me he fijado en ti sin que lo supieras. Pero de ahora en adelante, quiero por siempre **… (Pausa)** Permanecer a tu lado. Así que tejí esto con todo mi corazón. Por favor, **¡** Acepta mis sentimientos **!"** Dijo en voz alta, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y le ofrecía con ambas manos el regalo que había tejido con tanto amor.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Dark Naruto***

El pelinegro observo desde arriba a **Hinata** , esperando el momento adecuado para hacer su aparición frente a la hermosa **Hyūga**. Aunque de repente sintió el enorme **Chakra** de su contraparte acercarse a la posición de **Hinata**.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** No frustraras mi primer encuentro con mi **Hinata** , **Uzumaki."** Gruño con completa seriedad, mientras llevaba su dedo índice y medio de su mano derecha en la frente cerrando sus ojos sintiendo la energía del rubio. Al hacer esto apareció en un abrir y cerrar de ojos frente al rubio que justo venia corriendo por un callejón hacia la posición de **Hinata**.

 **Naruto** : **"¿** Que **…?"** Pero no llego a terminar sus palabras, porque fue interrumpido por un fuerte, pero certero puñetazo en la boca del estómago que lo dejo con los ojos en blanco cayendo de cara en el frio suelo de **Konoha** completamente inconsciente.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Ahora ya no interferirás en este asunto, humano molesto **."** Murmuro en voz baja, observando por unos segundos el cuerpo K.O del **Uzumaki…** Mientras que a la vez se sacaba lentamente su máscara de su cara revelando una expresión molesta del pelinegro, al ver que esto sería un problema serio también se sacó su capa negra para cubrir a **Naruto** hasta su cabeza y de paso puso una flor de loto encima de él. Seguidamente se dio la vuelta para empezar a caminar hacia la **Hyūga** que estaba diciendo algo muy importante sobre el rubio, pero que el pelinegro aprovecharía para interferir.

 **Hinata** : **"Naruto** -kun **.** Siempre me he fijado en ti sin que lo supieras. Pero de ahora en adelante, quiero por siempre **… (Pausa)** Permanecer a tu lado. Así que tejí esto con todo mi corazón. Por favor, **¡** Acepta mis sentimientos **!"** Dijo en voz alta, mientras cerraba sus ojos con fuerza y le ofrecía con ambas manos el regalo que había tejido con tanto amor. El pelinegro al escuchar eso ultimo decidió hacer su aparición frente a la **Hyūga** que todavía estaba en la misma posición con el regalo en sus manos.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Hola, **Hina** -chan **."** Saludo con una sonrisa muy feliz al ver que tendrá la oportunidad de hablar con su **Hinata,** mientras la observaba fijamente… Pero sus ojos se quedaron más tiempo en su frente **[Dark Naruto: "¿Ella no tiene el sello del pájaro enjaulado? … (Pausa) Gracias a Kami-sama." Pensó con un suspiro mental aliviado.]** que se sorprendió que **Naruto** apareciera de la nada frente a ella y lo reconoció por su voz madura **…** Pero ella también se dio cuenta de la forma en que la llamo ' **Hina** -chan' nunca la había llamado de esa manera, aunque no le dio importancia ya que puede que al fin **Naruto** ya se había dado cuenta de sus sentimientos por ella. Abriendo sus ojos se encontró frente a frente con el pelinegro.

 **Hinata** : **"** Buenas noches **."** Correspondió con una expresión igual de feliz que **Dark Naruto**. Ella lo observo fijamente durante unos segundos, pelo negro de punta que le llegaba casi hasta los hombros, ojos oscuros que la miraban con de una forma que no podía explicar, sus **3** preciosas marcas de bigotes en cada mejilla que siempre llamaron su atención desde que lo había visto por primera vez, el tono de piel se veía ligeramente pálida, no lo suficientemente como para parecer enfermo, ya que tiene un tono de luz saludable en ella **…** Eso le pareció extraño a la **Hyūga** porque juraba que el rubio que había visto hace unos minutos atrás tenía la piel bronceada. Aunque su vestimenta fue la que más llamo su atención porque era completamente diferente de como lo había visto vestido anteriormente. Llevaba puesto un **Gi** de combate gris oscuro, con una camiseta negra de mangas largas y guantes de combate de color negro. Pantalones anchos gris oscuros y botas de combate negras. Alrededor de su cintura había una cinta roja. Además de eso en su oreja derecha lleva puesto un **extraño** pendiente de color negro en forma de esfera del tamaño de una bolita. **Hinata** no le dio mucha importancia que digamos a estas diferencias obvias del ojinegro, porque sea el **Naruto** rubio o el pelinegro ambos eran exactamente iguales, salvo por algunas diferencias físicas ya dichas anteriormente.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Creo que ya nos vimos antes en **Ichiraku. [Hinata estaba por darle la razón con una expresión tímida. Aunque el pelinegro siguió hablando.]** Pero siempre es un gusto saludarte, **Hina-chan."** Comento rascándose la nuca con nerviosismo. Lo primero que le había dicho a la ojiperla era una mentira porque en realidad nunca se habían encontrado de frente en dicho restaurante de ramen ya que el rubio había estado en ese momento, hasta ahora.

 **Hinata** : **"¿Hina** -chan **?"** Pregunto con sorpresa y mucha curiosidad.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"¿** Qué **?** **¿** No te gusta que te llame así **?"** Pregunto, fingiendo dolor dramático en su corazón.

 **Hinata** : **"** N-No, **[Negando rápidamente con la cabeza.]** Es muy lindo de tu parte, **Naruto** -kun, pero **…** **(Pensativa)** Nunca me llamaste de esa manera **."** Respondió en voz baja, mientras sus mejillas se sonrojaban levemente.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Tal vez ese **Naruto** , era ciego y un completo estúpido para no darse cuenta de la hermosa mujer que tenía frente a él **."** Opino de brazos cruzados. **Hinata** se sonrojo fuertemente al escuchar las palabras halagadoras del pelinegro.

 **Hinata** : **"¿¡** Hermosa **!? … (Pensativa)** Espera **… (Mirándolo fijamente)** Tú no eres **Naruto** -kun, **(Activando su Byakugan)** **¿** Q-Quién eres **?"** Pregunto con un tono entre serio y nervioso, mientras adoptaba la posición del puño suave para defenderse del pelinegro. El ojinegro agrando los ojos al ver que la **Hyūga** había descubierto que no era el otro **Naruto** de pelo rubio.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Tranquilízate, **Hina** -chan **… [Al ver que ella no bajaba la guardia por temor al ojinegro, suspiro.]** Bien te lo explicare todo, pero en este lugar no puedo **."** Contesto en voz baja, mientras miraba hacia todos lados en busca de algún Anbu que los estuviera vigilando, por suerte no sintió ninguno en su rango.

 **Hinata** : **"** Y, **¿** Porque no puedes explicarme en este lugar **?"** Pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Tengo mis razones. Ahora, toma mi mano **Hina** -chan y te contare todo **."** Ofreció su mano derecha enguantada a la ojiperla. **Hinata** miro fijamente la mano del pelinegro, luego levanto un poco la mirada y se quedó observándolo todavía con desconfianza. **"** Por favor **."** Suplico con una sonrisa. La **Hyūga** al no ver malas intenciones bajo la sonrisa de **Dark Naruto,** tomo la mano de este con algo de precaución **.** Cuando paso esto ambos desaparecieron en un espiral negro con rumbo a la dimensión del **Kamui** del pelinegro.

* * *

 ***5 Minutos Después***

Una kunoichi de rango **Chūnin** caminaba por uno de los callejones de **Konoha** con rumbo a su casa, después de haber comido ramen con sus amigas en Ichiraku ramen **… (Suspiro)** Lástima que su héroe e interés amoroso, ' **Naruto** -sempai' se hubiera ido antes, detrás de esa molesta chica **Hyūga**. Cuando estaba por salir del callejón para cruzar a una plaza vio que había un cuerpo tirado en el suelo con una capa negra sobre el junto a una flor de loto encima.

 **Akane** : **"¿** Eh **? … (Pausa) ¿** Qué es eso **?"** Pregunto para sí misma algo nerviosa, porque no había dudas que eso tirado parecía muy aterrador. Agachándose al nivel del cuerpo, lentamente le retiro la capa de encima y cuando revelo quien estaba bajo esa capa quedo sin aliento durante unos segundos. **"¡Naruto** -sempai **!"** Grito en voz alta, mientras abrazaba con fuerza el cuerpo del **Uzumaki** provocando que este se despertara lentamente de su estado de inconsciencia.

 **Naruto** : **"… (Bostezo)** **¿** Q-Que paso **?"** Murmuro con dificultad, porque la kunoichi lo estaba abrazando con fuerza. Ella al darse cuenta lo soltó rápidamente con sus mejillas sonrojadas.

 **Akane** : **"¡** Lo siento, **Naruto** -sempai! **… (Pausa)** **¿** Se encuentra bien **?"** Pregunto muy preocupada, mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse del suelo.

 **Naruto** : **"** S-Si **… (Pensativo)** Tu eres la chica de los regalos, **Akane** , **¿** Verdad **?"** Recordó con una expresión claramente adolorida, ya que todavía le dolía el estómago por el puñetazo que le habían dado en su estómago por alguien que no llego a ver porque había sido todo tan rápido, que ni siquiera le dio tiempo a defenderse de su atacante. **Akane** sonrió con felicidad al escuchar que el héroe de la **Cuarta Gran Guerra Ninja** recordaba su nombre, Cuando ambos ya estaban parado ella decidió decir algo.

 **Akane** : **"** Me hace muy feliz que me recuerde, **Naruto** -sempai. Pero, **¿** Que estaba haciendo tirado en el suelo en este callejón tan oscuro y solitario **?"** Pregunto todavía con mucha preocupación, pero también algo curiosa. El rubio hizo memoria al escuchar la pregunta de la kunoichi, pero por más que lo hiciera no recordaba quien fue el que lo golpeo noqueándolo al instante **…** Y debe ser alguien muy fuerte para que lo derrotara tan fácilmente.

 **Naruto** : **"** No lo sé **…"** Mintió, tratando de no mirarla a los ojos, porque es horrible para inventar mentiras. **"** No recuerdo bien que fue lo que me paso **… (Pausa)** Es algo borroso **."** Respondió con una sonrisa algo nerviosa.

 **Akane** : **"** Bueno dejemos eso de lado, ahora hay que llevarte al hospital con **Tsunade** -sama para que te revise si estás bien físicamente, **Naruto** -sempai **."** Dijo con seriedad, mientras lo agarraba de su brazo derecho para empezar a caminar fuera del callejón. Pero, el ojiazul se detuvo en seco.

 **Naruto** : **"** No, estoy bien. No hace falta, **Akane."** Negó con la cabeza y sus manos, porque no le gustaba ir al hospital, busco cualquier cosa con sus ojos para cambiar de tema y cuando vio la flor de loto tirada junto a la capa negra, esto llamo mucho su atención. **"** Por cierto, **¿** Qué es eso **?"** Pregunto muy curioso, señalando la flor de loto tirada en el suelo. La **kunoichi** siguió el dedo índice del rubio hacia donde estaba apuntando y vio que era una flor de loto. Ella la levanto del suelo con cuidado, pero cuando hizo esto una silueta apareció detrás de ambos shinobis de **Konoha…** Aunque todavía no se habían dado cuenta de esto hasta que este decidió hablar.

 **Akane** : **"** Es una **…"** Pero repentinamente fue interrumpida por una voz desconocida para ambos.

 **¿?** : **"** Flor de loto **."** Termino las palabras de la kunoichi. Tanto **Naruto** como **Akane** se dieron la vuelta en posiciones de pelea y vieron que la silueta era un tipo que pudieron apreciar gracias a la luz de la luna. Dicho tipo es un hombre joven de piel pálida un poco más alto que **Naruto** **(1,84m),** cabello blanco desgreñado y sus ojos eran raros porque sus pupilas son azules rodeadas por un iris con forma de flor de color azul y blanco. Porta un kimono blanco ceremonial de cuello alto con una faja amarilla atada sobre su hombro derecho y un fajín negro alrededor de la cintura, en la parte posterior de kimono se encuentra el símbolo del **Clan Ōtsutsuki.** Debajo de su túnica lleva un traje de batalla color negro sin dedos, así como las típicas sandalias shinobi. Además, tiene el diseño de seis magatamas tatuadas en su clavícula, asemejándose al collar utilizado por **Hagoromo Ōtsutsuki**. **"** Buenas noches, mi nombre es **Toneri Ōtsutsuki."** Se presentó con formalidad, pero tenía una mirada completamente fría dirigida a los dos humanos. La kunoichi tenía mucho miedo, pero con su interés amoroso presente no podía mostrar miedo por lo que armándose de valor decidió hablar.

 **Akane** : **"¿¡** Tú eres el maldito que ataco a **Naruto** -sempai **!?"** Exigió muy furiosa, manteniendo su posición de defensa. **Naruto** miro sorprendido de que **Akane** tuviera el valor de enfrentarse verbalmente a **Toneri** , por un segundo hizo una pequeña sonrisa por eso. El peliblanco desvió lentamente la mirada hacia la chica humana, analizándola con su poderoso **Dōjutsu**.

 **Toneri** : **"** No, pero me hubiera gustado haber golpeado a este idiota **(Señalando al rubio con su mirada).** Si **Kitsune** -sama me habría enviado personalmente. **"** Respondió con una leve sonrisa sádica. El rubio apretó los puños con ira al escuchar como lo había llamado el usuario del **Tenseigan** , ignorando que este último había dicho un sobrenombre muy importante que les serviría para encontrar al responsable del secuestro de **'Hinata'** , por suerte **Akane** había tomado nota de ese nombre que había revelado el **Ōtsutsuki.**

 **Naruto** : **"** Maldito **… (Gruñido)** **¿** Qué quieres de **Konoha?"** Pregunto con una expresión al borde de la cólera.

 **Toneri** : **"¿** De **Konoha** dices **? (Pausa dramática)** Yo no quiero nada de esta aldea o este mundo **.** Solo obedezco ordenes de **Kitsune** -sama, y si él quiere algo de lo que dije antes **… [Mirando fijamente a ambos Ninjas.]** Vendré yo mismo en persona. Además, el día final se acerca. Pero antes de eso… **"** Pero repentinamente el rubio decidió atacarlo porque estaba harto de tantas palabras del peliblanco.

 **Naruto** : **"** Bastardo **."** Dijo en voz alta, mientras fue corriendo contra este con el puño elevado para golpear en la expresión soberbia del **Ōtsutsuki…** Pero cuando estaba por conectar su puño contra la cara del peliblanco, este desapareció como un fantasma provocando que **Naruto** golpeara aire y siguiera de largo. Mientras que **Toneri** apareció una vez mas

 **Toneri** : **"** Antes de ese día vendré a por ti, **Hinata."** Prometió con un tono serio, aunque esto era una mentira porque **Hinata** en este momento ya estaba hablando con **Kitsune** -sama. EL rubio estaba por exigirle que quería con **Hinata** , pero de pronto **Toneri** desapareció una vez más como un fantasma sin darle tiempo a decir algo al respecto **…** Dejando a la vista de **Akane** y **Naruto** vieran totalmente sorprendidos como algo que venía desde la luna, ingresando a la atmósfera terrestre se dirigía hacia **Konoha** a toda velocidad rodeado de fuego, y esto resulto ser un gran meteorito, el rubio y la kunoichi observaron con horror como esa cosa paso rozando **Konohagakure** , iluminando toda la aldea y los bosques cercanos. **Naruto** por instinto se cubrió los ojos con su mano protegiéndose la vista de la intensa luz que desprendía el meteorito. **Akane** sigue observando fijamente como dicha roca pasaba frente a ellos para luego dirigirse hacia la roca **Hokage.**

 **Naruto** : **"¿** Qué es eso **?"** Pregunto con seriedad. Mientras ambos ninjas observaban como el meteorito paso por encima de la roca **Hokage** , para luego desaparecer en el horizonte **…** Dejando todo en oscuridad por unos segundos, hasta que de pronto un fuerte estruendo que sacudió toda la aldea, seguido de una enorme explosión que ilumino todo en un radio de **50** kilómetros. **¿** Q-Que está pasando **?"** Dijo con un tono de voz claramente asustando o impactado. **Akane** estaba en la misma situación que el rubio, pero con que **Naruto** estuviera a su lado la tranquilizaba.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Toneri***

El peliblanco observo atentamente como el meteorito que había enviado se estrelló cerca de la aldea de **Konoha** produciendo una luz debido a la explosión, que increíblemente se podía ver desde la luna, pero sin lastimar a nadie porque después de todo era una advertencia para los shinobis de la tierra.

 **Toneri** : **"** La Tierra **… (Pausa)** Pronto será destruida como ordeno, **Kitsune** -sama **."** Dijo con una expresión neutra en su rostro **…** Aunque de repente escucho que su amo lo llamo telepáticamente. **[Dark Naruto:** _ **"Toneri, ven necesito hablar contigo… Ahora."**_ **Ordeno con seriedad en la mente de su subordinado.]** **"** Debe ser algo muy importante **."** Murmuro en voz baja, mientras sobre el aparecía un espiral negro que lo absorbió llevándolo a la dimensión del pelinegro.

* * *

 ***Punto De Vista De Dark Naruto Y Hinata***

 **Dark Naruto** apareció junto a la **Hyūga,** en su base principal **…** **(Pausa)** Y hasta sería como una segunda casa para el pelinegro.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Bienvenida a mi dimensión de bolsillo, **Hina** -chan **."** Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras con su mano izquierda enguantada mostraba su dimensión que en vez de una especie de arreglo arbitrario de varios prismas rectangulares de base cuadrangular como la dimensión del **Kamui** de **Obito Uchiha…** La dimensión del ojinegro es una cabaña en medio de una isla tropical, la cual tenía miles de palmeras alrededor de la orilla y una abundante vegetación tropical en el centro de dicha isla, el mar tenía un hermoso color verde azulado que se expandía hasta por millones de kilómetros. El sol y el clima estaban perfectos sin hacer mucho calor, estando templado todo el día.

 **Hinata** se había quedado totalmente sorprendida por el bello lugar que estaban viendo sus ojos, porque no se comparaba a nada que hubiera visitado con su familia o compañeros de equipo en el pasado. **Dark Naruto** estuvo mirando fijamente a la **Hyūga** esperando que ella dijera algo con respecto de que le parecía su dimensión del **Kamui** cambiada y perfeccionada… Viendo que estaría así un tiempo más, decidió hacer aparecer una mesa de madera para dos personas a un costado de ellos.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"Hina** -chan **… [Llamando la atención de la ojiperla.]** **¿** Te gustaría sentarte **?"** Pregunto con cortesía, ella asintió con la cabeza. El pelinegro hizo la silla hacia atrás con su mano izquierda, mientras con la izquierda guiaba a la **Hyūga** para luego esta sentara lentamente en ella, además la ojiperla le soltó la mano rápidamente con una expresión nerviosa al darse cuenta que estuvo agarrándole la mano durante tanto tiempo **…** Todo esto paso con un ambiente algo tenso, pero al final **Hinata** acepto que este **Naruto** de pelo negro no era tan malo como aparentaba serlo. El pelinegro luego de esto fue hacia su silla y se sentó tranquilamente. **"** Dime, **Hina** -chan, **¿** Gustas un té o una Nuka-cola bien helada **?"** Ofreció con una sonrisa.

La **Hyūga** inclino la cabeza al no reconocer esa nueva palabra en su diccionario mental, por lo que curiosa decidió preguntarle qué era eso a este **…** Otro **Naruto**.

 **Hinata** : **"¿** Nuka-cola **? ¿** Qué es **?"** Pregunto con cierto grado de curiosidad, olvidando por el momento de que estaba en un lugar desconocido con un **Naruto** que conocía del todo como el rubio.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Es una bebida saborizada, efervescente y sin alcohol. Te recomiendo probarla… **(Pausa)** Es deliciosa, **Hina** -chan **."** Recomendó, esperando pacientemente la elección de la ojiperla. Ella estuvo un minuto, entero pensando que elegir, hasta que por fin decidió que iba a tomar.

 **Hinata** : **"** Una Nuka-cola, por favor **."** Pidió con una pequeña sonrisa tímida.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"¡Toneri!"** Llamo en voz alta a su subordinado. La **Hyūga** miro entre alarmada por el grito del pelinegro y curiosa al ver como detrás de una palmera cercana aparecía un chico peliblanco y de ojos raros con traje de mayordomo.

 **Toneri** : **"** Si, **Kit… (Corrigió rápidamente.) Naruto** -sama **."** Contesto algo nervioso al recibir una mirada que prometía dolor y muerte del pelinegro.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Tráenos dos Nuka-cola **."** Ordeno con la misma expresión en su rostro.

 **Toneri** : **"** Enseguida, **Naruto** -sama **… [Escribiendo en una libreta dicho pedido.]** **¿** Y, para comer que se les ofrece **?"** Pregunto esperando el pedido de ambos con su lapicera en el papel.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"¿** Que te gustaría comer, **Hina** -chan **?"** Pregunto, desviando la mirada de su subordinado a la ojiperla. La **Hyūga** sin pensarlo dos veces contesto rápidamente a la pregunta del pelinegro.

 **Hinata** : **"** B-Bollos de canela, por favor **."** Respondió con sus mejillas sonrojadas al sentir que su estómago gruñía de hambre al recordar que no había comido nada en bastante tiempo. El ojinegro hizo una leve sonrisa al escuchar lo que pidió de comer **Hinata** , ya que es el mismo platillo favorito que la **Hinata** de la línea temporal que recordaba.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Por supuesto, **Hina** -chan **… [Mirando de reojo al peliblanco.]** Tráenos dos órdenes de bollos de canela **."** Ordeno al **Ōtsutsuki,** quien escribió rápidamente en su libreta dichos pedidos.

 **Toneri** : **"** Excelente elección, **Naruto** -sama, **Hinata** -sama **.** De inmediato traeré sus pedidos. **"** Dijo con una mirada sin expresiones, mientras se inclinaba un poco despidiendo a ambos para luego perderse en la salva de la isla.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Y, **¿** Qué te parece este lugar, **Hina** -chan **?"** Pregunto apoyando su mentón en la palma de su mano izquierda, mientras la miraba con una leve sonrisa que sonrojo a la **Hyūga**.

 **Hinata** : **"** Es muy agradable y lindo **… [Mirando cada detalle de la isla que estaba dentro de la dimensión del Kamui de Dark Naruto. Aunque luego desvió su mirada para observar fijamente al pelinegro.]** Por cierto, **Naruto** -san **¿** Quién era ese **?"** Pregunto algo curiosa de quien podría ser ese tipo de pelo blanco. El ojinegro hizo una mueca de dolor emocional, porque no le gusto que **Hinata** lo llamara de esa manera tan formal.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Es mi mayordomo, **Toneri… (Pausa) Hina** -chan **."** Llamo con una expresión seria a la **Hyūga**.

 **Hinata** : **"¿** Si, **Naruto** -san **?"** Contesto, algo nerviosa al ver que es el centro de atención del pelinegro.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Por favor no me digas **Naruto** -san **… (Pensativo)** Dime **Naru** -kun o **…** **Naruto** -kun **."** Dijo con una sonrisa pícara en sus labios, la cual provoco que la ojiperla se sonrojara más que antes.

 **Hinata** : **"** Bueno **…** **N** - **Naruto** -kun **."** Acepto desviando la mirada del pelinegro, mientras apretaba con fuerza la bufanda que había tejido para el rubio. **Dark Naruto** sonrió feliz que ella lo llamara de esa manera, aunque también se dio cuenta de que la **Hyūga** apretó con fuerza el regalo de su contraparte.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"Hina** -chan, **¿** Qué es eso **?"** Pregunto con curiosidad fingida, ya que sabía que es lo que era **… (Pausa)** Pero quería escucharla de los labios de la ojiperla.

 **Hinata** : **"¿** Ah esto **? … [El pelinegro asintió en respuesta.]** Es una bufanda que tejí para alguien muy especial para mí **."** Respondió con una expresión soñadora al recordar a **Naruto**. El pelinegro maldijo en voz baja al ver que esta **Hinata** al parecer todavía está enamorada profundamente de su contraparte **… (Pensativo)** Le costaría hacerla olvidar a ese rubio molesto, pero eso no quiere decir que fuese imposible de lograr.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Déjame adivinar **… (Suspiro) ¿** Es para mí contraparte **?"** Pregunto de brazos cruzados. **Hinata** se sorprendió mucho que este **Naruto** de pelo negro adivinara a la primera, trato decir algo al respecto, pero justo llego el mayordomo de **Dark Naruto** para interrumpir ese momento incómodo para ella.

 **Toneri** : **"** Acá están sus Nuka-cola heladas y dos órdenes de bollos de canela **."** Comento con una expresión neutral, mientras dejaba sobre la mesa de madera dichas cosas.

 **Hinata** : **"** Muchas gracias, **Toneri** -san **."** Agradeció con una sonrisa. El peliblanco sin darse cuenta se había formado una pequeña sonrisa por las palabras de la **Hyūga** , que para suerte suya paso desapercibida por el pelinegro.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Puedes retirarte **Toneri."** Ordeno con seriedad. **[Dark Naruto:** _ **"Y ve a vigilar a Hanabi…**_ **(Pausa)** _ **Pero no le hagas nada."**_ **Le dijo telepáticamente al peliblanco.]**

 **Toneri** : **"** Entendido. **Naruto** -sama, **Hinata** -sama **."** Obedeció, mientras se inclinaba un poco hacia ellos despidiéndose, dándose la vuelta este desapareció de la dimensión de **Dark Naruto** gracias a un **Kamui** de este. **[Hinata:** _ **"¿Dónde he visto esa técnica ser usada por alguien?"**_ **Pensó con una expresión seria, tratando de recordar quien era la persona que había usada la misma técnica en el pasado.]**

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Puedes comenzar a comer si gustas, **Hina** -chan **."** Ofreció volviendo otra vez a la actitud feliz de antes. La ojiperla asintió con la cabeza en silencio empezando a comer algo rápido debido a que tenía mucha hambre y no había comido nada desde hace varias horas. El pelinegro al no saber cómo iniciar una vez más la conversión con un tema nuevo, decidió volver con el tema de la bufanda. **"** Sobre **… [La Hyūga levanto la vista para mirar al pelinegro.]** La bufanda, **¿** Estás seguro de obsequiársela a ese **?"** Pregunto entre curioso y serio. Ella no dudo en contestarle a este **Naruto**.

 **Hinata** : **"** Claro que sí, **¿** Por qué esa pregunta, **Naruto** -kun **?"** Pregunto confusa, mientras apretaba el agarre alrededor de la bufanda que había tejido para su interés amoroso.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Es que no me gustaría verte lastimada por ese idiota, **Hina** -chan **."** Respondió con una mirada perdida en la botella de Nuka-cola. La **Hyūga** se quedó mirando fijamente al pelinegro buscando algún indicio de que mintiera, pero increíblemente hablaba enserio de sus palabras y esto despertó en ella un cierto nivel de dudas sobre el rubio.

 **Hinata** : **"** El nunca haría eso **… (Pensativa) ¿** V-Verdad **?"** Pregunto con un cierto nivel de dudas en su voz, ya que se imaginó que el ojiazul todavía estaba enamorado de **Sakura**. Mientras que el pelinegro agarro ambas botellas sacándoles las tapas para luego ofrecerle una a la ojiperla, la cual acepto con una leve sonrisa forzada.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"… (Pausa)** Mira he estado observando a mi contraparte desde que llegue a esta dimensión y te puedo decir que todavía siente algo especial por **Sakura…** **[La Hyūga al escuchar esto el agarre de la botella en su mano derecha.]** Aunque me parece que también siente algo pequeño por una kunoichi **."** Revelo **,** mientras veía mentalmente uno de los recuerdos de **Toneri** cuando su contraparte sonrió cuando esa tal kunoichi se enfrentó verbalmente a su subordinado. **Hinata** hizo memoria de que kunoichi podría ser hasta que de pronto recordó.

 **Hinata** : **"** Esa kunoichi de la que hablas acaso no es **…** **¿Akane?"** Pregunto en voz baja, mientras agachaba la cabeza ligeramente hacia abajo y de pronto la temperatura a su alrededor bajo varios grados bajo cero. Esto incomodo algo a **Dark Naruto** , pero a la vez se emocionó mucho porque nunca había visto a la **Hyūga** enojada por algo.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Si, es la principal kunoichi que está detrás de mi contraparte tratando de que él se enamore de ella **."** Contesto, mientras le daba un largo trago a su botella de refresco. La ojiperla estaba furiosa por lo que el pelinegro le había revelado **…** Tenía ganas de salir de esta dimensión para ir en persona a matar a esa perra, pero luego de repente sintió mucha tristeza.

 **Hinata** : **"** Y-Y ahora, **¿** Que voy a hacer **? …"** Susurro con la voz temblorosa al pensar que **Naruto** jamás la amaría. Aunque de pronto fue sorprendida por el pelinegro que estaba frente a ella con una sonrisa tranquilizadora.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Por favor no llores, **Hina** -chan. Ese idiota no merece tus lágrimas **."** Tranquilizo justo a tiempo a la **Hyūga** de que llorara, mientras acariciaba sus mejillas con ambas manos para que luego ella lo mirara. La ojiperla se quedó sin aliento cuando tuvo tan cerca a este **Naruto** de pelo negro y ojos oscuros como la noche **… (Pausa)** Desvió la mirada a sus labios y esto fue demasiado para ella, ya que se desmayó de la nada dejando a **Dark Naruto** sorprendido por unos segundos. **"** Jeje, nunca cambias, **Hina** -chan **."** Comento con una sonrisa feliz al observarla que había quedado con una expresión sonrojada en su rostro.

* * *

 ***5 Minutos Después***

 **Hinata** abrió lentamente sus ojos encontrándose con dos grandes palmeras en su línea de visión, extrañada se levantó de su posición acostada para quedar sentada en una especie de hamaca que estaba atada en dos palmeras. Se quedó un rato pensando de cómo había terminado en este lugar y cuando recordó por qué se sonrojo mucho.

 **Hinata** : **"** Tal vez debería darle una oportunidad a este **Naruto** -kun **… (Pensativa)** Además, no es malo como pensé en un principio **."** Murmuro en voz baja todavía con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas. Aunque de repente fue sorprendida cuando el pelinegro la saludo desde alguna parte.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"¡** Hey, **Hina** -chan **!** " Llamo en voz alta desde arriba de la copa de la palmera donde estaba la hamaca donde estuvo recostada la ojiperla, y de imprevisto el pelinegro se largó hacia el suelo cayendo con gracia sobre sus dos pies. La **Hyūga** al principio se asustó cuando **Dark Naruto** hizo esto, pero luego recordó que era imposible que se lastimara, ya que después de todo tiene sus habilidades que lo impedirán.

 **Hinata** : **"** Hola otra vez, **Naruto** -kun **…"** Saludo con nerviosismo al tener tan cerca a este **Naruto** , el cual es mucho más atrevido que su contraparte rubia, pero eso si este es mucho más atento con ella.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Toma **… [Sacando prácticamente de la nada una botella de refresco.] Esto."** Ofreció con una sonrisa una vez más la botella de Nuka-cola que **Hinata** había dejado sin tomar.

 **Hinata** : **"** G-Gracias **."** Agradeció con una sonrisa tímida, mientras le daba un pequeño trago a la botella de Nuka-cola para degustarla **… (Pausa)** Cuando saboreo la bebida con sus papilas gustativas se quedó maravillada por el increíble sabor, para seguidamente seguir tomando con entusiasmo dicha bebida.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Al parecer te gusto, **¿** Eh **?"** Pregunto con una sonrisa, mientras se apoyaba en una palmera muy cerca de la hamaca. Ella asintió con la cabeza con una incómoda sonrisa al ver que es la fuente de atención del pelinegro. **"** Jeje, al parecer no hay ningún mortal que se pueda resistir a su sabor **."** Opino cruzándose de brazos.

 **Hinata** : **"** Es una bebida muy deliciosa, **¿** De dónde las trajiste **?"** Pregunto con curiosidad, mientras dejaba la botella vacía sobre de madera que habían usado antes. El pelinegro estuvo un momento pensando si decirle o no de donde había conseguido estas bebidas, pero al final decidió que le diría porque no le afectaba.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Las botellas de Nuka-cola, las conseguí en un extraño universo donde los humanos se auto destruyeron **."** Respondió cuando había entrado en ese universo porque sintió una rara energía maligna en el aire de toda la tierra, pero nunca le dio importancia al respecto.

 **Hinata** : **"¿** Auto destruirse **? … (Pensativa) ¿** En una guerra **?"** Pregunto con una clara expresión de miedo en su rostro.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Si, en una guerra a escala mundial **… (Pausa)** Muy pocos se salvaron de eso **."** Contesto con un extraño tono de voz, mientras cerraba sus ojos un momento.

 **Hinata** : **"¿** Qué clase de armas usaron para poder destruir su propia civilización **?"** Pregunto una vez más, aunque algo le decía que no le gustaría saberlo.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** No te gustaría saberlo, **Hina** -chan **…"** Respondió con una expresión seria.

 **Hinata** : **"** Oh **…"** Dijo en un tono de voz triste por esas personas inocentes que murieron en una guerra sin sentido. Aunque de repente abrió sus ojos sorprendida porque recordó que ya debería estar por amanecer en la aldea de konoha y no había avisado en su casa que no dormiría fuera de la mansión **Hyūga**. El pelinegro noto la expresión de preocupación de la **Hyūga** , por lo que decidió preguntarle que le pasaba.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"¿** Pasa algo, **Hina** -chan **?"** Pregunto alarmado de que pudiera haber dicho algo malo, mientras se acercaba lentamente a la ojiperla.

 **Hinata** : **"** Tengo que volver a mi casa, **Naruto** -kun. Mi familia debe estar muy preocupada por mi ausencia **."** Contesto todavía algo triste de que tuviera que dejar a este **Naruto** que había sido tan buena con ella **… (Pausa)** Aunque tenía la esperanza de que lo volvería a ver pronto.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"¡** Ah con es eso **!** **… (Suspiro de alivio)** Pensé que había dicho algo malo, jaja **…"** Comento con una risa claramente nerviosa.

 **Hinata** : **"¡** Claro que no, **Naruto** -kun **!** **… [Ella tomo la mano del pelinegro de forma inesperada.]** Es más, me gustó mucho estar contigo para charlar un rato sobre nosotros **."** Opino con una agradable sonrisa en sus labios que provoco un leve sonrojo en las mejillas del pelinegro.

 **Dark Naruto** : **"** Jeje, me alegro que te gustara hablar conmigo y opino lo mismo, **Hina** -chan **."** Contesto devolviéndole la sonrisa, mientras se inclinaba un poco para darle un beso en la mano derecha de la **Hyūga** , que es con la que ella había tomada la suya. Ella al ser testigo de esto se sonrojo tanto que casi se desmaya como lo habría hecho de adolescente, pero milagrosamente pudo aguantar. **"** Vamos a Konoha **."** Dijo con una sonrisa, mientras activaba su técnica espacio-temporal para que luego ambos desaparecieran en un espiral negro con rumbo a dicho lugar **...**

* * *

 **Fin Del Segundo Capitulo**

* * *

 **Espero que les haya gustado el segundo capítulo de esta loca historia.**

 **Como les dije en el anterior capitulo hay varias cosas que cambiaron con respecto al canon de la película original de Naruto The Last, pero también hay algunas cosas que decidí dejarlas.**

 **¡Por fin Dark Naruto se encontró con Hinata!, aunque fue un encuentro extraño y algo incómodo para la Hyūga de a poco ambos empezaron a conectarse entre sí … y el pelinegro cambio el tema de quien era tan fácilmente sin contarle nada importante a Hinata.**

 **Naruto al parecer todavía está muy confuso con respecto a sus sentimientos, lo contrario de su contraparte pelinegra que está totalmente decidido de quitarle a Hinata de sus manos para siempre.**

 **Si tienen algunas preguntas con respecto al capítulo háganlas con gusto se las responderé lo más pronto posible** **.**

 **Bueno eso sería todo, hasta el próximo capítulo.**

 **¡Ja ne!**

* * *

 **El Capitulo Tiene 8268 Palabras.**


End file.
